


Мир кончается за его плечом

by TreggiDi



Series: Мир кончается за его плечом [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Северус возвращается в родной город спустя много лет, по просьбе старой подруги. Возвращается, чтобы помочь ее сыну. Возвращается, чтобы помочь себе. Возвращается, чтобы доказать – он не трус. Больше не трус.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Мир кончается за его плечом [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

I.  
  
Для того чтобы вернуться, всегда требуется мужество.  
  
Этим я и утешаю себя, стоя на пароме, причаливающем к светлому берегу. Брызги теплого, грязного моря летят мне в лицо, усеивая кожу мелкими капельками, а ветер приносит запах соли и птичьего помета. Да, я узнаю его, этот запах. Запах моего детства.  
  
Город, в котором я родился и вырос, казался дружелюбным – отсюда, с шаткой палубы, сколоченной из выгоревшей на солнце древесины. Крыши города сияли разноцветной черепицей, яркие одежки стоящих на берегу людей раскрашивали причал всеми цветами радуги. Я знаю все это – лживость свежей краски на стенах, запаха соленой кукурузы и сорбета, звона колокольчиков над дверьми сувенирных лавок и лакированных улыбок, встречающих паром. Я знаю все это – ежегодное притворство, игра, правила которой неукоснительно выполняют все жители нищего городка в сезон туристов.  
  
Я помню все слишком хорошо, и на короткую секунду меня охватывает паника – еще не поздно повернуть. Ступить на берег, зайти в кассу и купить билет на обратный паром, а там – аэропорт, короткий перелет куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда…  
  
Но, во-первых, я не нарушаю данных слов. Тем более, данных ей.  
  
И, во-вторых, требуется мужество, чтобы вернуться.  
  
А меня никто не посмеет назвать трусом.  
  
  
  
II.  
  
Я схожу на берег, вцепившись в свой багаж, как в единственную опору. Стараюсь не смотреть по сторонам, пересекаю широкий причал. Ноги сами несут меня к выходу в город – к счастью, я еще помню дорогу.  
  
Только когда шумная толпа оказывается позади, решаюсь замедлить шаг и оглядеться. Все так изменилось… знаю, это говорит каждый, кто спустя десятилетие возвращается в город детства. И не могу избежать клише, вот только звучит оно с надеждой: «здесь все изменилось… правда же? Правда?..» Я хочу, чтобы все было по-другому. Чтобы не встретилось ни одного знакомого лица. Ни единой старой вывески. Я хочу не узнавать тех мест, которые были для меня ловушкой столько лет. Я хочу надеяться, что в этот раз город не отвергнет меня; что все теперь будет иначе.  
  
Но я видел старика на причале. Альбус Дамблдор. Он следил за мной взглядом и улыбнулся, когда я прошагал мимо.  
  
Черт бы побрал его и его память.  
  
«Добро пожаловать, мой мальчик».  
  
Нет! Меня больше не обратят в бегство. Город может быть каким угодно; изменился я.  
  
И я возвращаюсь домой.  
  
  
  
III.  
  
Лили попросила меня; иначе бы ни за что. Иначе бы я находил себе тысячу причин не возвращаться даже мыслями в эти места.  
  
Но Лили попросила. И я, как всегда, не смог отказать.  
  
Старый дом Лили выглядит теперь куда роскошней; застекленная терраса, гравиевая дорожка, пластиковые фламинго, воткнутые в жухлый газон. Безвкусица, но живенько. Ярко. Как платьишки Лили – желтые, сиреневые, зеленые, с широкими юбками. Она была похожа в них на бабочку. От нее пахло лакричными леденцами.  
  
Поэтому я здесь.  
  
Соседний дом тоже неплох, хотя и не выглядит таким уж обустроенным. Антенна на крыше внушает надежду – возможно, кабельное подключено. Я открываю калитку, и она даже не скрипит. Скрипят старые качели – их так и не снесли, ну надо же – и скрипят ступени крыльца.  
  
Этот дом, мой дом, дом Снейпов, я ненавидел каждый день своей жизни. Сейчас я смотрю на эти мертвые стены, пыльные окна, кнопку звонка – и не чувствую ничего. Подумать только, да это же всего лишь старый дом! А я столько лет превращал его в своих воспоминаниях чуть ли не в кровожадное чудовище.  
  
Те, кто жили здесь после нас, навели порядок. Цветастые обои в коридоре, кухня оборудована всем, чем необходимо. Долго разглядываю соломенные абажуры в комнатах – кажется, самодельные, и очень красивые.  
  
Поднимаюсь в свою комнату, разбираю чемодан. Ну, надо же. Я вернулся, и ничего ужасного не случилось. Пока еще – не случилось.  
  
Первые часы я занимаюсь уборкой. Избавляюсь от пыли – она нам здесь не нужна; долго разбираю скопившуюся на коврике корреспонденцию – отбираю рекламу от важных писем, чтобы потом переслать их бывшим жильцам. Но в итоге мне это дело надоедает, и я бросаю все бумаги в ведро.  
  
Затем со мной происходит что-то странное. Я уже не могу остановиться – выбрасываю все. С азартом выгребаю содержимое ящиков, консервы, забытые расчески, смятые рецепты и бусины, закатившиеся в углы. Весь этот мусор. Срываю шторы – я куплю себе другие. Сдираю неприличные плакаты со стен в туалете, сметаю ковры, статуэтки, садовое кресло, сложенное и кое-как запиханное в угол возле кровати. Выбрасываю все, кроме книг – тут уж рука не поднимается, хотя читать такую дребедень точно не буду.  
  
Последними снимаю абажуры, балансируя на табурете. Выношу все на задний двор, поджигаю. Огонь получается неожиданно большим. В первые секунды я даже пугаюсь, что это привлечет внимание соседей, и кто-нибудь нагрянет: «Северус, как?! Ты вернулся?..». Но за мной наблюдает только мальчишка в драных джинсах, видимо, садовник – я заметил днем, что он возился в саду перед домом. У этих чертовых Поттеров слишком много денег, если они могут позволить себе содержать летний домик в таком хорошем состоянии, даже не наведываясь туда.  
  
Гляжу, как горит хлам, до позднего вечера. Это действительно успокаивает… огонь, вода и чужая работа, хм. Когда на улице становится совсем темно, тушу костер и ухожу в дом – завтра разгребу сожженные остатки. Падаю на кровать и сплю, как убитый – никаких кошмаров.  
  
Возможно, оттого, что кровать занимаю родительскую – а свою комнату запираю на ключ и даже не суюсь туда.  
  
  
  
IV.  
  
Проклятый мальчишка меня обманул.  
  
Я понимаю все слишком поздно. Я считаю, что еще есть время настроиться, собраться с мыслями, выработать стратегию поведения. Отрепетировать свое «лицо». Я не хочу думать о Поттере, так старательно не хочу, что даже не соображаю, что к чему, когда открываю дверь ему этим утром. Мне следовало понять раньше, конечно же, но кто же мог подумать..! Что чертов..! Гарри Поттер..! Приедет раньше почти на целую неделю!  
  
Садовник. Он до сих пор одет как какой-нибудь подзаборный хулиган. Джинсы едва не падают с тощих бедер, в широких дырах просвечивают круглые коленки. Футболка – белая и слегка влажная от пота, плотно обтягивает торс. Сплошной бардак, как на голове, так и в ней – это ясно уже с первого взгляда.  
  
Ладно, может, я не объективен.  
  
Зеленые глаза за стекляшками очков.  
  
Зеленые.  
  
Наверное, поэтому я не веду себя как обычно. Тем более, я зарекся швырять в людей предметы раньше, чем на третий день знакомства.  
  
– Что вам надо? – грубо говорю я, только открыв дверь. Еще не сообразив. Утро, повторяю. Я не пил кофе.  
  
Он смущенно улыбается, спрашивает:  
  
– Это вы – Северус Снейп?  
  
Я думаю, что Поттер не приедет – и мальчишке-садовнику позвонила Лили, конечно, она не смогла до меня дозвониться – в старом доме нет телефона, а мобильник я все никак не заведу… Поттер передумал, побоялся, или укатил куда-нибудь на Ибицу, клеить несовершеннолетних девчонок с пирсингом… или как там отпрыск Поттера развлекается, вместо того, чтобы чахнуть в такой дыре, как эта… их садовник, разумеется, пришел передать мне, что Поттер не приедет, и я могу вздохнуть спокойно, остаться тут еще на пару дней, только чтобы доказать себе, что могу. А потом уехать, уехать и не встречаться ни с каким Поттером, да, именно так…  
  
– Здравствуйте. Я Гарри.  
  
Он протягивает мне ладонь, и тут-то я понимаю. Понимаю всю степень его коварности.  
  
  
  
V.  
  
Зеленые глаза.  
  
Расставленные в стороны колени. Любопытство, смешанное с легкой робостью. Он сидит на моей кухне, пока я готовлю кофе. Очень медленно, очень тщательно. Это – тоже медитация, в каком-то роде.  
  
Гарри Поттер. Вот он какой.  
  
Удивительно, но он совсем не похож на Джеймса. Когда я мельком взглянул на него вчера, мне и в голову не могло прийти… Нет, конечно теперь, когда я знаю, кто его папаша, я невольно нахожу схожие черты – может, упрямый подбородок, и густые брови – но у Джеймса они были почти прямыми, а у Гарри удивленно изогнутые. Очки сбивают с толку – слишком нелепые, чтобы сынок Поттера мог носить их на полном серьезе. Скорее, это «фишка» – я знаю, так они называют это. Современные юноши, желающие выделяться из толпы. Словно он рискует слиться – только не Поттер, ну нет.  
  
– Мне, пожалуйста, с молоком, – просит он вежливо, и я лезу в холодильник. Пусто. Конечно, я же ничего толком не привез с собой, а в магазин здесь еще не заглядывал. – Ой, а хотите, я домой сбегаю? За молоком. И сахаром. Одолжу вам немного. По-соседски... – улыбается, на щеках образуются складки. Меня передергивает от этого его «одолжу».  
  
– Предпочту отказаться, – церемонно отвечаю. Он пожимает плечами, руки болтаются вдоль тела, елозят по джинсам, водят по сиденью стула – он не знает, куда их деть. Он элементарно нервничает. Как и я. От понимания этого сразу становится легче.  
  
В самом-то деле, Северус, – говорю я сам себе. Это просто мальчишка, а не исчадие ада, или что ты там себе придумал. Это как с домом. Просто не позволяй своей фантазии создавать монстров, которые могут тебя сожрать – и тебя не сожрут.  
  
На этой оптимистичной мысли я прекращаю стоять столбом посреди кухни, подаю ему кофе и сажусь рядом, на шаткую табуретку.  
  
– Рассказывай, Гарри, – требую я. Он морщится.  
  
– Э-э-э…  
  
Изумительное красноречие. Да его не заткнуть!  
  
– Симптомы, причины, последствия.  
  
– Э-э-э… ну, я… – он трет большим пальцем лоб, – я не знаю, что там насчет причин. Просто временами болит голова. Сильно. Это же не смертельно, – пожимает плечами, поднимает на меня свои невероятные глаза. – Просто мама, как обычно, переживает.  
  
Да. Мама.  
  
– Слышал когда-нибудь про гомеопатию?  
  
Он мотает головой, и тут же предполагает:  
  
– Это что-то вроде лекарств?  
  
– Что-то вроде. Но не совсем. Все – из природных материалов. Травы. Растения. Минералы.  
  
– Вроде зелий?  
  
– Зелий? – приподнимаю я брови. Нет, конечно, меня можно принять за какого-нибудь злобного колдуна, не спорю…  
  
Многие мои коллеги и знакомые считают привычку носить всегда черное экстравагантной. Я не стремлюсь быть экстравагантным, мне просто удобней в черном. Мне ничего не идет, но черный, по крайней мере, практичен, и помогает мне оставаться незамеченным, когда я не хочу привлекать лишнего внимания к своей персоне. Да я привык, в конце концов.  
  
Говорят, у меня взгляд недобрый. Не знаю. Может, и так. Я давно уже перестал обращать внимание на все те гадости, которые болтают люди. Хотя неприятно, конечно, когда в очередной раз профессию гомеопата представляют этаким магическим шарлатанством. Точная наука, никакой магии – это вам не глупые размахивания руками под аудиокассету шаманских набатов.  
  
Но я понимаю, отчего приходят подобные ассоциации. Я лечу аконитом, белладонной, ртутью-«меркурием», мышьяком – «арсеникум альбум»… Чемерица, плющ, арника, ромашка, конский каштан… Понятно, что подобные «лекарства» не вызывают доверия, и даже маскирующие латинские названия не помогают. Меня в глаза называли знахарем, алхимиком и зельеваром, и приятного тут мало для человека, отдавшего много лет изучению профессии. Но тратить время и нервы, чтобы кого-то переубеждать, я не собирался раньше, да и сейчас – не стану.  
  
– Нет. Не зелья. Но и не лекарства. Это просто точно подобранные природные материалы в точно рассчитанных дозах. И они тебе помогут.  
  
К счастью, мальчишка не спорит.  
  
– Ладно.  
  
Ему банально все равно; небось, приехал только из-за просьбы матери. Я знаю, Лили умеет настоять. Мне до чертиков хочется расспросить его о ней, но я не собираюсь терять остатки достоинства – достаточно и того, что мальчишка был вчера зрителем на представлении с костром, которое я устроил.  
  
– Мы начнем лечение сегодня– –говорю я, отбирая у него кофе, к которому он еще не притронулся. – Кофе тебе больше нельзя; мяту и ментол тоже, так что воздержись от жвачек.  
  
– О. Ладно.  
  
– Алкоголь тоже нежелателен, – добавляю строго, и парень вздыхает.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– Можешь подождать меня в гостиной. Я скоро приду.  
  
Я смотрю ему вслед – расхлябанная походка, сутулая спина, затылок еще более лохматый, чем челка и бока.  
  
Я испытываю смутное, злорадное удовлетворение, что этот нелепый тип – сынок Поттера.  
  
А потом вспоминаю, что у меня и такого нет.  
  
  
  
VI.  
  
Сейчас я действительно напоминаю какого-нибудь сказочного персонажа, нелепого в гипертрофированности своего злодейства. Если бы Гарри пришло в голову сунуть свой любопытный нос в эту темную кладовую, он бы обязательно нашел, как пошутить, как прокомментировать эту картину. Я сгорбился над сундуком, копошусь в нем, зыркаю сердито глазами по сторонам – взглядом отпугиваю пауков и прочую пакость. Перебираю крохотные пузырьки, поднося их к глазам, разбирая расплывчатую чернильную подпись на каждом. Рус токсикодендрон, Калий, Кальций карбоникум, Фосфор, Пульсатилла, Ликоподий… Бриония. Скорее, тридцатка, чем шестерка – но тут нужно уточнить. Справочник я беру с собой на всякий случай, хотя помню все наизусть. Но точность – она никогда не бывает лишней, спросите у гомеопата.  
  
Яды. Арсеникум альбум – мышьяк, Аконит и Фосфор… Яды. И вся разница в дозировке. Точно до миллиграмма, ювелирная работа. Яд превращается в противоядие, трусость в осторожность, недоверчивость – в бдительность.  
  
Я закрыт, как сундук с гомеопатией.  
  
Спускаюсь по лестнице, Гарри уже развалился в кресле, и я с жадным азартом выискиваю в нем это – наглость, умение всюду чувствовать себя как дома, неуважение чужой территории. Да, сын Поттера. Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
  
– Вам помочь? – вскакивает с кресла, вовремя – у меня пузырьки вываливаются из пальцев, взял слишком много за один присест, но не бегать же по лестнице? Падают, гремя горошинами, которыми наполнены. Гарри кидается их подбирать, а я застываю над ним мрачной тенью.  
  
Он поднимает голову, сидя у моих ног с Ликопоидумом и Пульсатиллой, и улыбается.  
  
Сын Лили.  
  
– Садись, – возможно, чересчур хрипло. Но кто меня в этом обвинит? Здесь только мы, мы вдвоем. Мне нет ни малейшего дела до сына Лили и Джеймса. Я не собираюсь драться с призраками в пустой комнате. Даже если это – призрак взгляда. Призрак улыбки. Слишком знакомой.  
  
Следующий час мы беседуем, выясняя все, что может быть важным, все, что имеет значение. Что ему хочется есть во время приступов мигрени, что облегчает боль, а что усугубляет, как он переносит свет и звук, нужно ли ему общество, или хочется одиночества, когда болит голова… Я спрашиваю, он отвечает, поначалу смущаясь, а потом все спокойней, и он снова развалился в кресле, но временами улыбается мне, как другу, и я совершенно запутался.  
  
Но через час я уже разрабатываю для него программу лечения.  
  
  
  
VII.  
  
Я даю мальчишке тысячу наставлений и даже пишу подробный график; прием гомеопатии расписан по часам, еда – в строго отведенное время, никаких перекусов, это может повредить лечению. Шесть-семь горошин – на его вес будет достаточно.  
  
– Они горькие? – спрашивает он опасливо, как маленький ребенок перед уколом.  
  
– Они сладкие, – я даже не лгу.  
  
Отправив его восвояси, я долго брожу по дому, без дела и цели. В конце концов, я отправляюсь на почту. Встретить кого-то из местных было бы неприятно, но мне нужно позвонить.  
  
Я должен позвонить Лили.  
  
Ее голос на том конце провода звучит рассеяно и торопливо; она говорит:  
  
– Да, я знаю, Гарри захотел поехать пораньше. Сказал, что хочет привести дом в порядок, и осмотреть город.  
  
– Словно тут есть, что осматривать, – фыркаю я, и Лили немедленно обижается:  
  
– Зря ты так, Северус. Я до сих пор с улыбкой вспоминаю все эти улочки, и пустошь за твоим домом, и набережную, и…  
  
Она говорит, а я думаю – отчего же ты вот уже десять лет не делала попытки вернуться сюда? Отчего ты бежала, Лили? Разве у тебя был хоть малейший повод бежать?  
  
На заднем плане голос ее мужа, и я не могу сдержаться – морщусь, отодвигая трубку от уха, словно он может достать меня через нее.  
  
– Спроси его, как там Гарри, – ворчит Джеймс.  
  
– Ты уже подружился с Гарри? – спрашивает Лили.  
  
– Я не собираюсь с ним дружить. Моя задача – вылечить его.  
  
– Будет просто замечательно, если ты сможешь, Северус, – теперь она говорит мягко, таким же тоном она уговаривала меня на эту авантюру.  
  
Она позвонила мне спустя восемь лет с нашей последней встречи. Встречи, на которой Лили притворилась, что не заметила меня, и прошла мимо, а я остался стоять и смотреть ей вслед.  
  
Лили позвонила, и пока я пытался справиться с растерянностью, болтала о пустяках, так, словно ничего не случилось. Словно ничего и не было.  
  
Потом уже, когда она заговорила про сына, я понял, что к чему. «Твоя слава гомеопата дошла даже до нас». Лесть всегда хорошо на меня действовала. Лили знает это. Она знает меня.  
  
Хотя я и изменился. Я не стал врать и придумывать оправдания. Потакать своему страху. Я сказал, что приеду на какое-то время домой, и если ее сыну действительно нужна моя помощь, пусть проведет свои каникулы в нашей дыре, пока я буду его лечить. Лили согласилась тут же.  
  
И я, конечно, сто раз уже пожалел.  
  
– Пожалуйста, приглядывай там за ним, – просит она, и теперь я не только доктор, но еще и нянька. Мне стоило бы сказать ей, все, что я думаю… но я только киваю, уныло и неохотно.  
  
– Северус?  
  
– Я киваю. Ладно. Я присмотрю. Если он не будет слишком проблемным.  
  
– Гарри не доставит тебе никаких проблем, он чудесный, ты увидишь, – обещает Лили, и на заднем плане возмущенный голос Поттера:  
  
– Что он там говорит про нашего сына? Какие еще проблемы?! Это с ним вечно были проблемы, так пусть…  
  
– Обязательно звони, если что, – торопливо прощается Лили.  
  
После этого короткого разговора я выжат, и настроение мне не поднимает тот факт, что, выходя из телефонного автомата у здания почты, я сталкиваюсь с Прюэтт.  
  
– Северус? – она чудовищно растолстела, и за ее спиной отираются четверо рыжих детишек. Я кисло киваю и тороплюсь уйти, а она растерянно повторяет мне вслед: – Это правда ты, Северус? – И уже почти кричит, потому что я в рекордные сроки достигаю конца улицы: – Добро пожаловать…  
  
К черту.  
  
Проходя площадь, замечаю картину маслом: Поттер, так и не переодевшийся, сидит на бортике фонтана, а рядом с ним еще один рыжий, долговязый и бледный. На нем футболка с надписью: «я не занимаюсь сексом; я тупо трахаюсь». Оба держат по рожку с подтаявшим мороженым.  
  
Наблюдаю со стороны, оставаясь в тени здания. Поттер что-то рассказывает, улыбаясь своей фирменной смущенной улыбкой, размахивает мороженым, и то и дело щурится на солнце. Рыжий уныло разглядывает свой рожок, настороженно косясь на Поттера, но потом несмело улыбается какой-то его реплике, а в следующий момент уже хохочет вовсю, толкая Гарри в плечо.  
  
И этот паршивец радостно кивает, а потом облизывает свое мороженое.  
  
– Поттер.  
  
Я сам не замечаю, как оказываюсь рядом с ними. Рыжий мгновенно хмурится, вызывающе выпятив вперед подбородок. Гарри в первую секунду выглядит перепуганным, словно его застали на месте преступления – так и есть – но тут же строит обаятельную мину, хлопая глазами. И прячет мороженое за спину.  
  
– Что я тебе сказал?! – рычу, сдерживаясь, чтобы не встряхнуть его хорошенько. Дисциплину нужно навести раз и навсегда, иначе потом придется сложнее. Не хватало мне еще с этим щенком возиться. – Твой график приема пищи куда-то потерялся?  
  
Рыжий изумленно глядит то на меня, то на Поттера, а Гарри тем временем жалобно мотает головой.  
  
– Нет-нет, я все помню, я все пил, только немножечко сместил время…  
  
– Во сколько тебе можно есть?!  
  
Он строит щенячьи глазки. Меня не проймешь.  
  
– Простите, сэр, я не…  
  
– ВО СКОЛЬКО?!  
  
– В семь тридцать… – тихо вздыхает.  
  
– Дай сюда, – протягиваю руку, он снова мотает головой, а рыжий глядит на нас с немым изумлением. – Отдай!  
  
– Неа.  
  
Паршивец еще и улыбается. Я чувствую себя невероятно глупо – как похититель Рождества, или тот, кто отбирает конфетку у ребенка. Ну что, в фонтан мне его окунуть что ли, из-за этого мороженого? Все равно уже график сбит, придется выстраивать по новой…  
  
– Мне жаль, Поттер, – выплевываю с презрением, – Что вы недостаточно созрели, чтобы владеть собой и ставить приоритеты. Мне казалось, мое потраченное время и ваше выздоровление важнее минутной прихоти, но вам, понятно, виднее. – Я разворачиваюсь и шагаю по улице, рыжий тут же что-то насмешливо бубнит за моей спиной, но через пару минут, звонко шлепая подошвами по мостовой, Поттер догоняет меня.  
  
– Простите, сэр! – выпаливает он. – Этого больше не повторится!  
– Мне-то какая разница, – ворчу. И действительно. Ровным счетом никакой.  
  
– Хотите мороженое? – он протягивает мне талый рожок. Фыркаю, прибавляю шагу. – Не хотите? Ладно, я тогда выброшу.  
  
– Дай сюда, – отбираю. До дома идем вместе.  
  
Это черт знает, что такое.  
  
  
  
VIII.  
  
На следующее утро все повторяется. Звонок в дверь, я – сонный и злой, и Поттер на пороге. Сияет улыбкой, словно по какой-то природной ошибке он не нуждается в семичасовом сне, чтобы нормально функционировать.  
  
Если этот паршивец выпил кофе…  
  
– Доброе утро, сэр.  
  
Эти его «сэр» меня порядком бесят. Чувствую себя стариканом-учителем, в пыльной мантии и в профессорской шапочке с кисточкой.  
  
– Северус.  
  
– А?  
  
– Северус Снейп. У меня есть имя. Зови меня Северус. А не «сэр», не «доктор», не «док», и не…  
  
 _Эй, Сопливус!_  
  
С чего это я вдруг вспомнил? Морщусь. Настроение – хуже некуда. Лучше бы он ушел.  
  
– Тебе что-то надо, Поттер? – получается даже грубее, чем я собирался. Мальчишка отступает, растерявшись, но тут же снова расцветает.  
  
– Я вам тут кое-что принес… вы же не против позавтракать вместе?  
  
Пока он загружает продукты в холодильник, я расспрашиваю его об изменениях в состоянии и записываю в тетрадь. За один день результата мы, конечно, не добились, но любая, даже незначительная на первый взгляд деталь, подвижка в болезни, может потом оказать серьезное влияние на лечение.  
  
– Ого. Ну у вас и почерк, – он наклоняется, заглядывая мне через плечо. Я уже привычно готов огрызнуться – в последний раз этим меня донимала Сивилла, и к ее безобидным нападкам я почти привык, но тут Поттер задумчиво добавляет: – Красивый. Какой-то… старинный.  
  
Вообще-то, он просто кривой и неразборчивый. Что в нем старинного – ума не приложу. Но если Поттеру нравится так думать…  
  
– А вы тосты любите?  
  
Едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не расхохотаться. Молча сижу и наслаждаюсь зрелищем.  
  
Поттер – сын Поттера – разгуливает по кухне в фартуке и делает мне гренки. С сыром.  
  
  
  
IIX.  
  
Я пытаюсь быть вежливым. Не хочу оправдывать свою репутацию нервного мизантропа. Не знаю, что его отец наговорил про меня – наверняка кучу гадостей – но думать об этом не собираюсь. Мы взрослые люди. Я – взрослый человек. Состоявшийся в жизни. Уверенный. Профессионал.  
  
Прошло много лет. Воспоминания больше не могут причинить мне боль. Я не позволю.  
  
Поэтому я и не запираюсь в доме, прячась от Поттера. Напротив – вечером мы усаживаемся на качели и болтаем о том, о сем. Я пью пиво, которое он принес, а Поттеру приходится довольствоваться соком.  
  
И я пытаюсь, честно пытаюсь быть вежливым. Делаю вид, что мне интересно.  
  
– Как тебе город? – спрашиваю.  
  
– Красивый. – Чего и следовало ожидать. Мальчишка не видит дальше своего носа. Впрочем, чтобы разглядеть наш город, надо пожить в нем стылой слякотной осенью, когда из труб валит черный дым из-за низкосортных дров, и нищие щелястые дома заполнены сквозняками. Или зимой, когда от моря идет пронизывающий ветер, и половина населения в лежку – с ангиной, фарингитом. Или весной, когда потоки грязи плывут по узким улочкам, и местная ребятня играет со всяким мусором.  
  
Но Поттер уедет уже через две недели, нагруженный гомеопатией и впечатлениями о «красивом» приморском городке.  
  
– Кто этот рыжий?  
  
– Кто? А, Рон? Рон Уизли. Классный парень. Мы познакомились пару дней назад, когда я приехал. Он помог мне найти дорогу до дома.  
  
– Зачем ты приехал так рано?  
  
Ладно; я не умею вести светские беседы, поэтому со стороны и кажется, что это допрос. Поттер никак мою манеру не комментирует, за что я мысленно начисляю ему несколько очков.  
  
– Привести дом в порядок, – привычная ложь. После паузы, – И еще… мне было интересно посмотреть на вас. Я хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени, чтобы познакомиться как следует.  
  
А это уже что-то новенькое.  
  
– Зачем?! – каркаю. Сжимаю бутылку со всей силы. Вот-вот стекло лопнет. – Что же так заинтересовало тебя?! Хочешь узнать, правда ли это?  
  
– Что? – он выглядит обескураженным, но меня не проведешь. Злость и еще что-то пакостное, темное, разливается внутри меня.  
  
– То, что тебе рассказывал твой отец. Интересно, правда ли я такой убогий? И действительно ли все эти истории случались? Тебе интересно, правда ли я клеился к твоей матери?  
  
Он долго молчит, а я хватаю губами ночной холодный воздух, глядя на бутылку.  
  
– Правда? – спрашивает он тихо.  
  
– Нет. Это не… Лили никогда не интересовала меня в этом плане.  
  
– О.  
  
– И я не собираюсь отвечать на твой следующий вопрос.  
  
– А я не собираюсь его задавать.  
  
Он ставит бутылку с соком в траву и начинает раскачиваться на качели. Я гляжу на его взлетающие в воздух ноги и темную копну волос, задевающую ночное небо. Оглушительный скрип качелей наполняет тишину.  
  
  
  
  
IX.  
  
На следующий день мальчишка с утра пораньше убегает куда-то с этим его Уизли. Я занимаюсь тем, что дописываю статью, каждый час прерываясь, чтобы разыскать зарядку для ноутбука – не мог же я забыть ее дома? Обычно мои вещи сложены в идеальном порядке, и я всегда четко знаю, в каком отделе моего чемодана свежие рубашки, а в каком – паспорт. Мне приходится часто ездить по конференциям и сборищам, где старые пердуны обмениваются опытом, а я пытаюсь делать умное лицо и не храпеть слишком громко. Как любой другой хронический холостяк, я отлично умею стирать, гладить, готовить и складывать чемоданы. Но, собираясь в эту проклятую поездку, я так нервничал, что накидал всякой ненужной ерунды, и забыл все самое важное. Статья закончена и выслана на электронный адрес заказчика прежде, чем экран гаснет, но у меня все еще восемь часов до приема снотворного, и абсолютно никаких дел.  
  
Я нахожу на чердаке пластинки, и до вечера валяюсь на полу в гостиной, слушая АВВА.  
  
Никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.  
  
  
  
X.  
  
Не могу понять – Гарри что, нравится завтракать со мной? Что приятного может быть в созерцании рядом с собой отекшего и сгорбившегося мужика, хмуро цедящего что-то сквозь зубы за обязательным утренним тостом?  
  
– Я просто ненавижу одиночество, – заявляет Гарри. – И вы не такой уж отекший.  
  
– Позавтракал бы с Уизли, – ворчу, пропуская мимо ушей сомнительный комплимент.  
  
– У него семья, с какой стати Рон будет со мной завтракать? Да и не могу же я вечно таскаться за ним! – Гарри подливает мне кофе, и хихикает. – А что, вы ревнуете?  
  
Наткнувшись на мой взгляд, смущенно морщится.  
  
– Переборщил с фамильярностью, да? Давайте представим, что я этого не говорил.  
  
– Проехали, – вздыхаю.  
  
– Проехали, – радостно соглашается он. – Вчера снова был приступ.  
  
– Сколько длился?  
  
– Ну-у, где-то полчаса. Или побольше. Не знаю, я не смотрел на часы. Мне казалось, сейчас черепушка лопнет.  
  
– Так и думал. Попробовать следовало, но… Белладонной тебя поить бесполезно. Она не действует на глупых людей.  
  
Он дуется, и я добавляю неохотно:  
  
– И на брюнетов. Бриония тебе подойдет. И все равно – слишком быстрых результатов ждать не стоит. Если боли хронические, тебе придется принимать ее пару месяцев, чем заметишь хоть какие-то улучшения.  
  
– О. – Расстроен; конечно, любой бы на его месте приуныл, если был бы вынужден терпеть ужасную головную боль несколько раз в неделю на протяжении многих лет.  
  
– Как ты обычно справляешься с болью?  
  
– Просто ложусь на кровать, отворачиваюсь к стенке и стараюсь думать о хорошем... –пожимает он плечами. – Жду, пока пройдет. Раньше пил таблетки, но они не помогают.  
  
– Обследовался у врачей? Возможно, это как-то связано с повреждениями головного мозга. Вот этот шрам, он у тебя откуда? – тычу ему в лоб. Он прикрывает шрам челкой.  
  
– Да ему уже сто лет. Когда был совсем маленьким, мы с родителями попали в автомобильную аварию. Машина всмятку, мама с папой в реанимации, а на мне ни царапины, только этот шрам.  
  
Видимо, заметив мое лицо, он осекается.  
  
– С… Северус? С вами все в порядке? – он трогает меня за плечо, но я раздраженно сбрасываю его руку. Стараюсь справиться с собой. – Вы так побледнели! Вам плохо?  
  
Стараюсь не думать о том, что тут наболтал глупый мальчишка. «Мама с папой в реанимации». Лили. Она могла умереть, а я бы даже не узнал об этом. Я бы так и злился на нее, до сих пор, я бы не знал, а она была бы мертва, и никогда больше не позвонила бы мне, и не встретилась на улице, и не… и я не…  
  
Визг тормозов, страшный звук, с которым корежится металл, крик и плач ребенка, кровь по серому асфальту. «Машина всмятку». Он говорит это так спокойно, так буднично. А меня словно в ледяную воду окунули. Ведь она могла умереть. И я бы навеки – навеки! – остался виноват перед ней.  
  
– Северус? – мягко зовет Гарри, снова настойчиво сжимая мое плечо. У меня нет сил оттолкнуть его. Но через пару секунд я беру себя в руки; смысл устраивать истерику, когда все уже давно позади? Все обошлось. Она жива, и этот несносный Поттер тоже жив, и Гарри, вот он, рядом, заглядывает в глаза, изображает беспокойство.  
  
– Все хорошо. Я просто… просто отвлекся. Все хорошо.  
  
– А. Ну ладно. Может, налить вам воды?  
  
– Занимайся своим чертовым завтраком, Поттер! – рявкаю я, и он ухмыляется.  
  
– Ну, так-то лучше. Теперь я вижу, что вы в порядке. – Он морщит лоб, что-то обдумывая. – Знаете, это несправедливо. Я то и дело торчу у вас дома, а вы ни разу ко мне не заглянули. Хотите, приглашу вас в гости?  
  
Снова зайти в тот дом; дом Лили. Дом, в котором я находил убежище в самые тяжелые и темные времена своей жизни… Когда отец начинал терять над собой контроль, когда хотелось спрятаться от всего на свете, когда жизнь становилась невыносимой... в семействе Эвансов давно привыкли к тому, что на пороге их дома появляется тощий мальчишка в обносках. Они принимали меня, и никогда, ни разу не намекнули, что я мешаю, что я лишний. Я пережидал бури в комнате Лили. Меня усаживали за общий стол, и миссис Эванс подкладывала мне добавки. В их доме всегда ярко горел свет; а когда наступало время для сна, мне стелили на полу в комнате Лили, и мы до поздней ночи шептались о всяких пустяках.  
  
Больше всего на свете я хочу снова попасть в тот дом; даже если он и изменился так же, как мой. Просто пройтись по знакомым комнатам, посмотреть из окна, дотронуться до стен. Я никогда бы не попросил Поттера… но раз он приглашает…  
  
– Да. Очень.


	2. Chapter 2

XI.

– Северус? – он зовет, но я не хочу откликаться. Я сижу на корточках у дверного косяка, прижав пальцы к высеченным на дереве словам: «Лили и Северус – дружба навеки». – Северус? – Он поднимается по лестнице и замечает меня. – О, вы нашли. Я тоже долго разглядывал, когда увидел в первый раз. Столько воспоминаний, правда? Вам, наверное, грустно.

Я отворачиваюсь. Вот еще только психоанализа не хватало.

– Здесь так здорово, – словно почувствовав мое настроение, он меняет тему. – Не знаю, почему родители никогда меня сюда не возили. И море близко…

– А пойдемте, Поттер, купаться?

Я сам не знаю, что на меня находит. О своих словах я жалею сразу же, стоит им вырваться. Мне просто захотелось на время уйти отсюда, из этого дома, потому что слишком много всего, слишком сильно, слишком… сразу.

Я ненавижу море. Воду. Я ужасно плаваю, едва могу удержаться на воде. И у меня ни малейшего желания раздеваться перед ним. Это все дом; и рассказ об автокатастрофе. Слишком напряженное утро, и вот уже я не пойми зачем зову его к морю.

Он молчит, и изо всех сил я надеюсь, что Поттер не согласится. Но когда я поворачиваюсь к нему, то встречаю его взгляд, и что-то во мне вспыхивает. Это все улыбка. Да, дело в ней. Нельзя так улыбаться. Не мне, по крайней мере.

– С удовольствием, – говорит он.

XII.

На берегу оказывается неожиданно холодно, и я с радостью использую заботу о здоровье как предлог остаться одетым. Покупаю себе кулек сорбета и сажусь на песок, глядеть, как купается Гарри. Ледяная крошка ядовито-зеленого цвета в серебристой фольге быстро оказывается усыпана песчаной крошкой – ветер невообразимый. Поттер покидал свои вещи рядом со мной, с удивительным равнодушием и без капли стеснения – что еще ожидать от такого молодого и привлекательного человека? У него нет причин скрывать свое тело. А у меня нет причин отводить взгляд от плоского живота, крепких бедер, тут же покрывшихся мурашками от холода, и плотной ткани черных плавок, обтянувших задницу негодника.

Я сам себе должен быть отвратителен. Он годится мне в сыновья. В качестве наказания я заставляю себя съесть песчаный сорбет, весь, до крошки.

Он плавает так долго, что я начинаю беспокоиться. В конце концов, если он переохладится и сляжет с температурой, заботиться о нем придется мне – иначе я получу настоящий разнос от рыжеволосой зануды… Я улыбаюсь, поймав себя на том, что отзываюсь о Лили про себя в таком же тоне, как и много лет назад, когда все было еще просто и ясно, и я не представлял ее ни подлой предательницей, ни светлоликим божеством. До того, как между нами случилось что-то… мерзкое.

Видимо, так на меня подействовало возвращение в дом Эвансов.

Гарри возвращается, падает на песок рядом со мной, мокрый и задыхающийся. Темная челка прилипла ко лбу, по переносице стекают капельки, песок тут же покрыл влажную кожу. Глаза сверкают – без очков еще ярче. Пока он ищет свои стекляшки среди груды одежды, я рисую узоры пальцем на песке.

– Море просто обалденное! – выдыхает он, наконец. – Так здорово! Вы должны обязательно…

– Обойдусь, – резко прерываю я его. Он шумно возится, устраивается, закинув руки за голову, совсем не заботясь, что весь перепачкался в песке.

– Теперь буду приезжать сюда каждое лето, – обещает он, но мне нет до этого никакого дела.

– Оденься, становится прохладно, – советую я.

– Я потом еще схожу, окунусь, – отмахивается он, смотрит вдаль – туда, где среди моря возвышается каменный риф. Я тоже гляжу – над уродливой черной глыбой кружат чайки и, кажется, совы. Впрочем, этого не может быть – наверное, какой-то причудливый обман зрения.

– Эй!

Радостный возглас рядом с нами, и Гарри тут же вскакивает и трясет руку своего приятеля Уизли. Рядом с ним еще одна рыжая – судя по всему, его младшая сестра.

– Привет, – говорит она, широко распахнув глаза и оглядывая Гарри с ног до головы. Пигалица одета в какой-то детский канареечно-желтый купальник, плоская грудь обтянута эластичной лентой, изображающей топ. Ее братец в очередной нелепой футболке, с надписью «Осторожно! Пукающие хомячки». – Я Джинни. А ты Гарри, я знаю. Мне Рон рассказывал. А ты уже ходил в Луна-парк? Он только на неделю приехал, так что ты удачно попал. А ты здесь до конца лета? – она сыплет вопросами, пока Рон закатывает глаза и за ее спиной изображает приступ внезапного удушения. Наконец, он хватает сестру за плечо и грубо оттесняет в сторону.

– Помолчи, Джин, у него сейчас мозг взорвется. Гарри, ты купаться пришел? А чего меня не позвал? Я уже не знал, как из дома удрать, мама с утра заставила все комнаты пылесосить, так развалина ломалась восемь раз за полчаса, а потом вообще шланг отвалился. Слушай, чувак, меня попросили присмотреть за этой малявкой, но она не очень назойливая, если вовремя ее усадить куда-нибудь на карусели.

– Мне не пять лет, Рональд Уизли! – надувается девчонка мигом.

– Тогда не изображай маму, – морщится Уизли. – Так что, искупаемся, и сходим в этот ее Луна-парк, чтобы отвязалась? Ты как, с деньгами порядок? Там вход три монеты, но Джин может притвориться, что ей нет семи.

– Вот еще!!

– Э-э-э, вообще-то, я… – Гарри впервые удается вставить слово, и он косится на меня. – Я тут, вообще-то, не один.

– Ой, – говорит девчонка, наткнувшись на мой мрачный взгляд. Ее братец тоже только теперь замечает меня.

Говорю же, я умею оставаться незамеченным.

– Здрассти.

– Может, просто искупаемся еще раз? – предлагает Гарри, и они убегают втроем к морю. Я стараюсь справиться с неприятным чувством, что абсолютно лишний, навязчивый старикан, которого все стыдятся, но из жалости таскают за собой. Из чистого мазохизма остаюсь на берегу, мерзну и дожидаюсь их возвращения.

Они валятся на песок, пыхтя и смеясь. Продолжают прерванный разговор:

– И что, там только камни?

– Говорят, там есть пещера, из которой всегда видно звезды и луну. Даже днем.

Я знаю, о чем они – о рифе. Когда я был ребенком, мы с Лили тоже часто говорили про это место. Черный Риф, стоящий в отдалении от берега – про него рассказывали разные небылицы. Что пираты оставили там сокровища, когда наведывались в наши места. Что с него в море прыгнула самоубийца, страдавшая от несчастной любви, и призрак ее поселился в пещере, плачет и воет в шторм. И про луну, конечно, тоже – луна и звезды, как из колодца.

– Туда даже вброд можно дойти, весной, когда море мельчает.

– Не говори фигни, Джин. Море не мельчает – просто волны откатываются.

– До него и сейчас можно доплыть, – ворчит она. – Я давно уже хочу, но Рон боится.

– Херня!

– Не ругайся! Тебе мама что сказала?!

– Наябедничаешь?!

Я первым замечаю, что Гарри смеется. Очень тихо – но плечи его дрожат, и солнце искрит в капельках воды, собравшихся над ключицами.

– Что?

– Чего ты?

– Вы такие классные, – заявляет Гарри. – Всегда мечтал, чтобы у меня был брат или сестра. Как я вам завидую!

– Вот еще, – фыркает Рон Уизли, но краснеет. – Фигня какая.

– А давайте доплывем до рифа? Гарри, ты же точно не боишься! – упрямо гнет свою линию девчонка. – Фред и Джордж говорили, что там есть призрак – поэтому Рон не хочет. А я думаю, враки это все. Ты же со мной поплывешь?

– Хватит приставать к нему со своими глупостями!

– Вообще-то, мне нравится эта идея, – заявляет Поттер, и тут я уже не могу смолчать.

– Вообще-то, – передразниваю его, – это слишком опасно. Пещеры затапливает, когда начинается прилив, и тогда оттуда уже не выбраться. Можно запросто захлебнуться.

Они поворачиваются ко мне, снова вспомнив о присутствии постороннего. Гарри хитро щурится.

– Звучит так, словно вы там были!

– Просто запомни, что я сказал, Поттер. Если не хочешь утонуть, ты туда не сунешься.

– Вы говорите, как моя мама! – недовольно говорит нахалка, и ее брат фыркает, видимо, представив меня в роли Молли-бывшей-Прюэтт. Гарри тоже улыбается, и я поднимаюсь на ноги, почувствовав, как мне все надоело.

– Оставлю вас одних, в таком случае. Развлекайтесь, детишки, – хмыкаю и ухожу, и еще слышу, как упрямая девчонка бубнит, что все равно проверит риф, а ее брат угрожает ей какими-то жуткими карами, если она осмелится.

XIII.

Гарри приходит вечером, буквально за руку волочет меня в сад.

– Серьезно, вы должны это увидеть!

Мы замираем, глядя на россыпь ярких огоньков в темной траве.

– Правда, красиво? – спрашивает он почему-то шепотом.

-Всего лишь насекомые, – предсказуемо возражаю я. Мне не по себе, потому что Гарри все еще держит меня за руку. – У нас всегда было много светлячков. Им нравится климат, наверное.

– Ну да. В Лондоне такого не увидишь… – откликается он. Мы стоим и беседуем о светлячках, как какие-то два идиота. Потом он, наконец, выпускает мою руку – и я едва в состоянии подавить в себе соблазн сжать пальцы, потереть их друг о друга, словно прикосновение Гарри оставляет на моей руке какой-то ощутимый след, вроде пыли, или… скорее… волшебной пыльцы.

– Вы обиделись на меня сегодня? – спрашивает он.

– Что?

– Ну, сегодня, на пляже. Вы так странно ушли. Я решил, что вы на меня обиделись.

– С чего бы это?

– Не знаю. Такое вот чувство... – неловко усмехается он, пристально глядя мне в глаза.

Потом мы сидим на ступеньках у дверей его дома, пьем какао и смотрим на светлячков.

Потом я собираюсь домой, но Гарри вдруг предлагает переночевать у него.

– Мне, по правде говоря, довольно жутко спать одному в этом огромном доме. Да и глупо как-то – два человека на два пустых дома; проще жить вместе.

– Я не собираюсь жить с тобой, Поттер, – фыркаю. – И ты уже не ребенок, чтобы бояться темноты.

Поттер стелет мне на диване, но я среди ночи на цыпочках поднимаюсь в бывшую спальню Лили и засыпаю на полу возле ее кровати, стянув матрас. В этот раз мне даже не требуется ежевечерняя таблетка снотворного.

XIV.

Ставшая уже привычной картина: кухня, утро, завтрак, неприлично бодрый Поттер. Только в этот раз мы завтракаем у него дома; поэтому он суетится больше обычного, изображая радушного хозяина. Впрочем, даже когда мы завтракали у меня, у плиты все равно стоял Гарри, до странности отлично справляющийся с готовкой.

Я гляжу, как он выжимает нам апельсиновый сок, дрыгаясь под бодрую мелодию несуществующего радио. Потом заглядывает в холодильник. Смешливо фыркает, корчит гримасу, понюхав коробку с молоком.

– Молоко как ничто иное символизирует скоротечность бытия, – сумным видом произносит он, и я, не сдержавшись, улыбаюсь. Поощренный, он хватает яйцо. – Яйцо – символ целостности, непорочности и начала начал… - Начало начал разбивается и расплывается лужицей по поверхности сковороды. – Соль означает…

Дверной звонок заставляет его умолкнуть на полуслове.

Я опрокидываю сахарницу, когда слышу знакомый голос в прихожей. Сижу, не отрывая взгляда от столешницы с рассыпанными по ней сверкающими крупицами.

Сижу, слушаю.

– Гарри! Черт, как же ты вырос! Иди сюда. Вот так. Гарри! Ну, как же я рад тебя видеть, ты не представляешь! Знаешь, приятель, тебе надо было предупредить меня, что приедешь раньше.

– Я не хотел никого беспокоить. Подумал, что надо сначала обжиться здесь…

– Ну-ну, ври лучше. Самостоятельности захотел, верно? Подумал, что свободный дом не повредит – приведешь сюда девчонок, повеселишься… и никаких назойливых родственников. Вечеринку уже закатывал? Что? Только не говори, что нет! Гарри! Нам надо отпраздновать твой приезд! Куда пойдем? Нет, не говори – я сам сейчас придумаю. У меня есть пара мест на примете, тебе должно понравиться. Черт, ну, как же я рад, что ты приехал!

Смех.

Я собираю сахар пальцем.

– Я тоже рад, Сириус. Мне тут очень нравится. Теперь буду приезжать чаще.

– Вот это правильно! Дыра та еще, ты поймешь, когда поживешь здесь какое-то время… но свои плюсы есть. А главное – мы с тобой славно будем проводить время, это я тебе обещаю.

– Верю, верю… папа предупреждал меня, что ты тут же потащишь меня в какой-нибудь безумный клуб…

– Конечно! А как иначе? Джейми тоже следовало бы приехать сюда.

– Он не может, ты же знаешь – работа…

– Ну-ну, ври лучше. Джейми прочно застрял под каблуком твоей матери.

– Сириус!

– Скажешь, неправда? Ну, ладно, закроем тему. Я не обижаюсь, что там. Не говори ему, что я так сказал. Я просто надеялся, что он вырвется хоть на недельку. Ладно, плевать. Мы и вдвоем отлично повеселимся. Ты лучше скажи мне – ты уже виделся с Сопливусом?

– С кем? – переспрашивает Гарри; я выхожу из кухни.

– Блэк.

– Ба! Гарри, что он тут делает?! В твоем доме?!..

– Завтракаю, вообще-то, – отвечаю сухо. – Гарри, яичница безнадежно сгорела. Не уверен, что хочу ее есть. – За подобное выражение на лице Блэка я готов выложить целое состояние, но оно достается мне бесплатно. – А ты, судя по всему, продаешь что-то? – У него действительно жалкий вид – какая-то невыразительная футболка в масляных пятнах, тощее лицо и седеющие волосы. Он состарился раньше срока, и выглядит лет на двадцать старше меня. А ведь был когда-то первым красавцем школы…

– А ты по-прежнему задираешь свой большой нос, Снейп? Смотрю, наш маленький урок ничему тебя не научил – такой же заносчивый, высокомерный ублюдок…

– Сириус! – восклицает Гарри, виновато оглядываясь на меня. – Простите, он…

– Не стоит. Я прекрасно знаю Блэка, и его манеру общаться. – К сожалению. – Что ж, не буду вам мешать, раз намечается очередное сомнительное веселье. – Мне удается голосом выразить все свое презрение к подобному времяпрепровождению. – Гарри, надеюсь, ты покормишь Блэка. А то у него вид, как у узника концлагеря. Уверен, ему сгодится и подгоревшая яичница – Блэк никогда не отличался особой разборчивостью.

– Это он намекает на то, что я переимел половину школы. Считает, тут есть, чего стыдится. По крайней мере, имел я, а не меня. Что скажешь, Сопливус?

– А я смотрю, ты так и не повзрослел, Блэк, – качаю головой, скучающе его разглядываю. Ему вовсе не нужно знать, что внутри у меня все подрагивает мелкой дрожью, и где-то в животе скрутился ледяной узел ужаса – последний раз я испытывал его много лет назад, и передо мной также было лицо Блэка. Но я не хочу думать об этом сейчас, не хочу, не хочу. – Дай пройти, Блэк, я ухожу.

– О, да разве тебя кто-то держит? – он ухмыляется, скрестив руки на груди и загородив проход. У меня закладывает уши. Нет, он меня не ударит. Он не станет устраивать драку при Гарри. Он взрослый мужчина, как и я. Столько лет прошло… он не станет…

Я протискиваюсь мимо него к двери, и в следующий момент меня впечатывают в стену. Блэк все еще хищно ухмыляется, сграбастав в кулак ворот моей рубашки.

– Какой ты смелый стал, Сопливчик…

– СИРИУС, ХВАТИТ! – орет Гарри, подскочив к Блэку и оттаскивая его. Я одергиваю рубашку, задыхаясь, и рявкаю на Поттера:

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь, паршивый…

– Закрой пасть! – рычит Блэк, и Гарри виснет на нем, чтобы не позволить ему до меня добраться. – ТЫ НЕ СТАНЕШЬ ОСКОРБЛЯТЬ МОЕГО КРЕСТНИКА!

Я только качаю головой, продвигаясь к двери, но ни на секунду не выпуская Блэка из поля зрения. Он хмыкает мне вслед:

– История повторяется, верно?!

История повторяется. Верно.

«Мне не нужна твоя помощь, грязная… шлюха!..»

Так я сказал когда-то давно.

Вываливаюсь на порог и едва не скатываюсь со ступенек, когда на меня бросается с лаем огромный черный пес; пытаюсь игнорировать тошнотворный привкус на языке, на слабых ногах добираюсь до дома, запираю дверь и сажусь на пол, обхватив руками колени.

Тяжело дышу. Дышу. Дышу. Заставляю себя закрыть глаза и представить огромное заснеженное поле – обычно это помогает. Я справлюсь. Дышу. Дышу. Дышу. Приступа не будет. Не будет.

Все проходит, и я облегченно прижимаюсь спиной к стене. Я не астматик, по крайней мере, не считаю себя таковым – у меня было всего несколько приступов, и это скорее нервное. Я не астматик, только этого мне не хватало, для полного букета.

Просто я еще не готов был к этому. Не готов был встретить Блэка.

Только не его.

XV.

Первый приступ со мной случился почти двадцать пять лет назад.

У нас в школе был сторож; Филч. Чудаковатый тип, мало того, что походил на Франкенштейна, так еще всюду таскал за собой свою противную кошку, миссис Норрис. Грозил отхлестать ремнем каждого, кто посмеет обидеть его любимицу, и, понятно, ненавидел собак.

Поэтому и удивляло всех существование сторожевого пса, злобного, как тысяча чертей. Про него ходило множество слухов – говорили, что на самом деле в нем течет волчья кровь, поэтому он такой злой. Говорили, что однажды он растерзал на кусочки одного первоклашку и съел останки. Говорили, что он пришел в школу сам, из леса, который располагался недалеко от здания, и звался Запретным. В общем, много чего говорили, но знали наверняка все одно – Лунному лучше не попадаться.

Лунным его звали за светлую, серебристую шерсть – те, кому довелось его увидеть своими глазами, говорили, что она как будто сделана из чистого серебра.

Филч держал его где-то у себя, и выпускал по ночам, после отбоя, когда всем ученикам полагалось спать в своих комнатах и не высовывать нос на улицу. Пробежки злого и грозного пса по ровным газонам перед школой-пансионом отбивало охоту совершать ночные прогулки даже самым отчаянным хулиганам и страстно влюбленным парочкам. Слушался Лунный только Филча, да еще… мародеров.

Блэк и Поттер звали себя так. По мне, довольно точное название – они приходили и разрушали все, до чего могли дотянуться, просто из удовольствия причинять другим неприятности, либо от скуки. Для них не было ничего святого, правила морали считались нудной чепухой, а чужие слабости они чуяли за версту – и всегда ими пользовались. Нет, я не демонизирую их – такими они и были, хотя со стороны выглядели как обычные сорванцы-мальчишки с ясными глазами и жизнерадостными, веселыми характерами. Многие находили их интересными и «крутыми», почти все девчонки попадали под их обаяние, а мальчишки хотели стать такими, как они – вроде толстяка Петтигрю, который бегал за мародерами хвостиком. Даже Лунный каким-то образом обманулся в них и стал их ручной собакой. Отчего-то самый злой и опасный пес на свете позволил этим двум идиотам приручить себя, слушался их и никогда не причинял вреда.

Они звали его «Лунатик».

Я не знаю, каким образом они провели его в школу. Скорее всего, подозвали к открытому окну на первом этаже уже после того, как Филч выпустил его носиться по двору. И втащили внутрь.

Меня они обманули с легкостью. За пару дней до этого пропала моя тетрадь по химии, а ведь в ней были решенные примеры из тех, которые нам задавали на каникулы, и которые скоро должны были проверять. Я был уверен, что тетрадь похитили мародеры, и попытался уговорить их вернуть ее, но Блэк и Поттер прикинулись, что не понимают, о чем речь.

– Я бы никогда не прикоснулся к вещи, которую ты трогал, Сопливус! – завопил Блэк. – Потому что у меня нет такого мыла, которое бы потом смогло оттереть сопли с рук!

– Может, ты там исписал все поля именем Лили и сердечек наставил, вот и переживаешь? –хохотнул Поттер, уже тогда зацикленный на Эванс и вставляющий ее имя к месту и не к месту.

Я ничего от них не добился, но через пару дней услышал, как Блэк многозначительно сообщил Поттеру, что стоило бы перепрятать «то, что мы стащили», потому что они собираются шататься всю ночь по школе, и в их комнату может зайти кто угодно. «Брось», - отреагировал Поттер,- «кому придет в голову наведаться к нам посреди ночи? И потом, никто же не знает о тайнике под подоконником. Так что будь спокоен!». Если бы я не был таким идиотом, я бы немедленно догадался, что весь разговор, наигранный и нелепый, явно заключал в себе одну только цель – дойти до моих ушей и вынудить меня прийти к ним в комнату ночью. Но когда дело касалось мародеров, мозги у меня отключались напрочь.

И той же ночью я отправился за своей тетрадью. Потому что никому не следовало знать, что на последней странице я написал несколько стихов, которых жутко стеснялся, но не хотел зачеркивать или вырывать вместе со страницей. Я не мог дать мародерам такой отличный повод для шантажа и издевательств.

Я постучал в их дверь, проверяя, действительно ли они ушли. Несколько раз, настойчиво – из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Я приоткрыл дверь и подождал. Вообще, почти все по ночам запирали комнаты – то, что дверь была не заперта, означало, что Блэк и Поттер действительно отправились шататься по ночной школе. Они частенько это делали, как я слышал.

Я вошел и начал искать тетрадь, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума. Свет я, понятно, не стал включать – иначе тут же бы прибежал ночной дежурный, а я не горел желанием объяснять, что делаю среди ночи в чужой спальне.

Под подоконником никаких тайников я не обнаружил, но не отчаялся. Сначала обшарил ящики стола – всякая дребедень, в том числе, их знаменитая «Карта Мародеров» - они хвастались, что на этой карте есть все, даже расположение личных покоев учителей, где никто ни разу не бывал. Карту я прихватил с собой – можно будет потом ее на что-нибудь выменять. Например, на спокойный год без оскорблений и атак.

Я посмотрел везде – и под подушками, и под матрасами, и в сундуках с книгами. Похоже, они и правда перепрятали чертову тетрадь. Что ж, у меня есть карта, так что обмен все-таки состоится. Но на всякий случай я заглянул еще и в шкаф.

Раздвинув вешалки с рубашками, я заметил тень на дне шкафа. Словно какое-то спящее животное. В следующую секунду я отпрянул, увидев, как сверкнули в темноте два диких желтых глаза. Я попытался закрыть дверцу, но не тут-то было – чудище прыгнуло на меня, опрокинув на пол. Я увидел в миллиметре от своего лица оскаленную собачью пасть.

Это был Лунный. Как только я это понял, я заорал и попытался спихнуть его – но он вцепился мне в руку, вгрызаясь в плоть. Я закричал еще громче, начал вырываться, и мне это удалось. Прижав руку к груди, я повернулся к двери, но пес снова кинулся на меня, в этот раз кусая в бедро.

Я помню запах крови и мочи, и холодящий, непереносимый ужас, и сильнейшую боль, и рычание, прерываемое отрывистым лаем и хрустом рвущейся ткани. И собственный крик, звенящий в ушах.

И совсем не было воздуха.

Когда прибежал ночной дежурный, Лунный кинулся и на него тоже. Но тому удалось отшвырнуть пса назад, в комнату, и закрыть дверь. Вот только я остался там же, наедине с разъяренной тварью.

Когда прибежали учителя, я был без сознания. К счастью, он не перегрыз мне горло, но все же я провел несколько долгих месяцев в лазарете. Пса усыпили, что дало лишний повод мародерам ненавидеть меня.

Ах да. Их не наказали. Они поклялись, что понятия не имеют, как собака оказалась в их комнате. Признались, что ушли гулять ночью, но о присутствии Лунного в их спальне не подозревали. «Пес бегал за нами, как привязанный. Может, ему просто нравился наш запах, вот он и забрался к нам в комнату? Дверь-то мы оставили открытой… а вот что там делал Со… Снейп, это вообще непонятно!».

Директор всегда питал слабость к этим подонкам. Называл их «мои мальчики» и «сорванцы». Погрозил пальцем за ночные прогулки, напоил чаем, а после отпустил.

С тех пор я и понял, что меня никто защитит, никто не поможет. Если даже директор… чертов Альбус Дамблдор… закрыл на такое глаза.

Я не знал, что мародеры способны и на куда более страшные вещи. Не знал, но узнать предстояло, и в скором времени…

Нет. Об этом я думать не буду.

XVI.

Понятно, что теперь я вздрагиваю, стоит увидеть собаку. Но стараюсь справляться с этим страхом. Куда хуже другое – с тех пор я стал задыхаться. Со мной такое редко, раз в пару лет, так что ингалятор с собой не ношу… Обычно помогает медитация. Я закрываю глаза и представляю себе белоснежное поле, снежное, холодное и спокойное… как я иду по этому полю, утопая по пояс в снегу. Медленно, но верно пересекаю его, ухожу к горизонту, превращаясь в маленькую черную точку, а потом и вовсе растворяясь в белизне.

Это помогает. Помогло и на этот раз. Я дышу ровно и спокойно, насмешливый голос Блэка больше не звенит в моих ушах.

До тех пор, пока не раздается за дверью.

– … как скажешь, Гарри, но все равно я не понимаю…

– Серьезно, Сириус, не надо.

– Как скажешь. Как скажешь. Ты слишком похож на Лили. Такой же правильный.

– Я тебе позвоню.

– Не терпится отделаться? Ладно, я не обижаюсь. Хотя и не понимаю, что ты так носишься с этим… ладно, ладно, молчу. Давай, беги к своему… соседу. Только будь поосторожней с этим педиком. Он еще в школе…

– Сириус, тебе пора.

– Позвони мне на неделе. Я покажу тебе город. Самую интересную его часть.

– Ладно.

Они прощаются, и я слышу, как Поттер сопит у меня на крыльце, явно не решаясь позвонить. Вздыхаю, поднимаюсь с пола и распахиваю входную дверь, нацепив на лицо кривую улыбочку.

Он подскакивает от неожиданности.

– Ну? – спрашиваю лениво, склонив голову к плечу.

– Извините, – тихо говорит он, и его голос… ну, его голос звучит искренне. Так что я отхожу в сторону, приглашая его войти. Когда дверь за ним закрывается, спрашиваю:

– Значит, Блэк не знает о твоей ориентации?

Теперь Поттер густо краснеет, и смотреть на это – истинное удовольствие.

– Как вы… откуда вы… это что, так заметно? – наконец, выдавливает он. Я раздумываю пару секунд над ответом. Сказать ему, что нашел в его комнате несколько очень специфических журналов?

– Да. Заметно… – он сутулится. – Но до такого тупицы, как Блэк, не дойдет, если не скажешь прямым текстом.

– Ясно. А Рон… как вы думаете, он понял?

Ну разумеется, его интересует парнишка Уизли.

– Не думаю, что он играет за эту команду.

– Нет, конечно нет. Он точно натурал! Поэтому я и… просто не хочу, чтобы он шарахался от меня, как от чумного, понимаете? – несчастным голосом говорит Гарри.

Да. Понимаю. Очень хорошо понимаю.

– Не думаю, что Уизли что-то такое заметил, – утешаю его, сам себе удивляясь. Гарри слабо улыбается. Потом становится серьезным.

– Вы с Сириусом совсем ненавидите друг друга?

Теперь он спросит, почему меня прозвали «Сопливус».

– Да. Мы враждовали в школе. Я из этого вырос, но некоторые люди не взрослеют, только деградируют.

– Я не знал… – тянет Гарри.

– Только не говори, что отец тебе не рассказывал… – недоверчиво фыркаю я, и Гарри удивленно округляет глаза:

– Папа? Он вообще никогда о вас не говорит.

Вот как. Что ж. В это я действительно готов поверить.

– Ну, что? Чем займемся сегодня?

– О чем ты, Поттер? – недоумеваю я, глядя на его нелепые попытки бодриться.

– Ну, завтрак у нас не удался. Я подумал – может, сходим куда-нибудь в город, перекусить? Я не хотел бы делать это один, да и у вас в холодильнике пусто.

Значит, Блэка он спровадил, а меня зовет с собой?

Что-то явно не правильно в этом мире. Я пытаюсь не смотреть на него, когда говорю:

– Разве крестный не велел тебе быть осторожным?

Я совершенно не готов к тому, что он снова возьмет меня за руку. Я ненавижу, когда ко мне лишний раз прикасаются. Не терплю, когда стоят слишком близко, нарушая мое личное пространство. Мне не нравится, если кто-то заставляет меня покраснеть одной только улыбкой.

– А мы будем очень осторожны, – говорит он.

И это мне нравится.

XVII.

– Он был школьным учителем… Моим учителем. Я был просто безу-у-умно в него влюблен…

Гарри развалился в кресле, раздвинув ноги в стороны, как и в первый день нашего знакомства – но теперь меня это не раздражает, потому что я и сам едва не сползаю со своего кресла, уложив голову на подлокотник.

Мы целый день провели вместе, и каким-то образом мне это понравилось. Может, Гарри прав, и все дело просто в одиночестве. Но мне давно не было так хорошо и приятно рядом с другим человеком. Обычно чужое присутствие только раздражает меня. Сивилла не в счет.

Я сам предложил выпить. Знаю, что ему нельзя, и все такое, но… к черту режим. Иногда выпить просто необходимо. Кроме того – не желаю быть нянькой, что бы там ни просила Лили.

Поэтому мы сидим в креслах у меня в гостиной и глушим дорогой коньяк. Я – медленно и с удовольствием, Гарри – торопливо, жутко кривясь, морщась и отплевываясь.

– …ходил за ним по пятам, из кожи вон лез, чтобы он меня заметил… и самое поганое – знаете, он ведь вроде замечал. Улыбался, вел со мной долгие беседы после уроков, предлагал обращаться за советом, если что… я у него был любимчиком, это все замечали. Однажды он сказал, что я напоминаю ему одного его друга. Мне казалось, это хороший знак…

Гарри хлебает коньяк из стакана, высовывает язык, скривившись, потом вытирает губы рукой. Я сонно киваю, следя за ним из-под опущенных ресниц.

– Ты ему признался.

– Хуже! – непонятно чему радуется Гарри, горько смеется. – Я его поцеловал. Однажды я остался после уроков, ну, как всегда, и он что-то говорил такое, стоя рядом, и солнце светило, и он… – Гарри прерывисто вздыхает. – Он был таким красивым, и добрым, и интересным, и самым-самым лучшим, и я был так влюблен в ту секунду, что у меня даже сердце болело… и он все говорил, а я взял и поцеловал его.

Гарри умолкает, мрачно глядя в свой стакан. Мне нет нужды спрашивать – я и так знаю, что было дальше. Обычная история, и у меня случалось похожее. С той разницей, что я, конечно, никогда так и не решился поцеловать.

– Он оттолкнул меня. Очень грубо. Ну, это понятно – он напугался. Какой-то мальчишка, его ученик, вдруг бросается на него с поцелуями… на самом деле, он хороший человек. Просто… я сделал все неправильно. Я, как всегда, ошибся. Конечно, он даже не помышлял ни о чем таком… и внимание мне уделял просто потому, что я ему нравился. Как человек. Он был ко мне добр, но только и всего. И уж точно он не думал, что я могу быть в него влюблен. Так он мне сказал. И потом добавил, что я не должен больше так поступать с другими людьми. Что должен быть точно уверен во взаимности, прежде чем делать такое. Ему было здорово не по себе от этого поцелуя.

Гарри тоскливо глядит на меня, я тянусь и подливаю ему еще алкоголя. После пары глотков он находит силы продолжать:

– А я готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Мне казалось, что проще умереть. Я извинялся, извинялся, потом ушел. А через пару дней по школе поползли слухи. Нет, он, конечно, никому не стал бы рассказывать… д-думаю, кто-то нас увидел. Увидел, как я его целую. Или что-нибудь в этом роде. Ну, тут началось… все как бывает в таких случаях. Надписи на шкафчике, г-грязные шутки, анонимные записки. Шепотки за спиной. Потом меня не пустили в раздевалку. Я был в команде, и вот… парни просто закрыли передо мной дверь, сказали, что не хотят, чтоб я на них пялился. Когда стало совсем невыносимо, я перевелся в другую школу. Там никто не знал. И до сих пор не знает.

– А твои родители?

– Мама в курсе. Она говорит, это ничего. Папа не знает, конечно. – Гарри даже поежился. – Не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду готов рассказать ему.

Мы долго молчим. Я уже начинаю засыпать, когда Гарри вновь подает голос:

– А вы?

– Что я?

– Вы были влюблены?

Сколько надежды в зеленых глазах. Ухмыляюсь – своей самой мерзкой ухмылкой.

И с легкостью обманываю:

– Нет. Ни разу.

XVIII.

Гарри Поттер – ходячее недоразумение; ходячие противоречие всем правилам моей жизни, и жизни вообще. Он удивляет меня каждую секунду, совершая глупости или хватая за руку. И я порой не знаю, что сильнее вводит в ступор – его глупости или его прикосновения.

Когда мы ходили в город, он потерялся. Я, впрочем, ожидал чего-то такого. Я завернул в книжный магазин и нашел там пару интересных книг – пыльных, подержанных, но оттого еще более желанных, несущих отпечаток чьей-то чужой жизни. Я как раз разглядывал заложенный меж страниц фантик, когда понял, что под ухом у меня больше никто раздражающе не бубнит: «…ну пойдемте уже, ну хватит тут торчать, мне скучно, мне пыльно, я сейчас чихну…».

Чертов Поттер умотал куда-то, и я искал его около часа, петляя по темным улочкам и переулкам. Я не боялся, что он пропадет – наверняка его кто-нибудь выведет к дому – но искать, звать и не получать ответа, и снова безуспешно разыскивать кого-то среди улиц моего детства оказалось страшно – это целиком и полностью повторяло мои сны, тяжелые, душные кошмары.

Он стоял у лотка с абрикосами, болтая с продавцом. Когда заметил меня, подбежал, схватил за руку и сунул в мою потную ладонь абрикос. «Гляди, что я нам раздобыл! Бесплатно!». Мальчишка сиял, как начищенный пенни – тоже мне, добытчик. И у него, и у меня денег на тонну таких абрикосов хватит.

Потом мы просто шагали по улицам. Я увел его подальше от набережной – там всегда толпа туристов и местных, приторговывающих всяким хламом. Мы шагали под арки, шли мимо стен, исписанных посланиями, взбирались по каменным лестницам, иссеченным трещинами. Гарри улыбался, рассказывал, спрашивал, спотыкался и шутил, открывал рот от восхищения, показывал пальцем, вытирал абрикосовый сок с подбородка.

Я шел за ним, завороженный, пришибленный, пораженный какой-то сияющей разноцветной молнией. Как ребенок за Гамельнским крысоловом.

Я шел за ним, и где-то на границе сознания разматывалась кинолента памяти, и другой, такой же чистый, сияющий, громко смеющийся, громко живущий, шел по солнечной стороне улицы – а я следом, не отрывая глаз.

Мы шли по тем же улицам, но в этот раз все было по-другому. Мне не было нужды прятаться; мне не приходилось следить за ним из тени, ослепленным чужим сиянием. Я мог впитывать это сияние до капли, глотать улыбки, как таблетки, и облизывать свои липкие от абрикосового сока губы.

Старые стены, свидетели чужих ошибок, молчали, они были безопасными, и я не был пойман в паутину города – мы шли по местам моей молодости, я устроил ему экскурсию по моим кошмарам, и все было в порядке. Мы встречали людей, которых я знал, и которые знали меня – и я отворачивался, прятал глаза привычным уже жестом, радуясь отросшим волосам. Но эти люди не обращали на меня внимания, они улыбались, они говорили: «куда направляешься, Гарри?» и «загляни как-нибудь в мой магазин, Гарри!», и «надолго ты к нам, Гарри?». Они все знали его, и уже любили его, хотя мальчишка прибыл в город не больше недели назад; он был своим. А я – не был.

Никогда не был.

Но меня это не расстраивало. Мы гуляли по городу, а потом вернулись ко мне домой, и в саду были светлячки, и мы пили коньяк, и Гарри рассказал мне про свою первую любовь, а потом мы спали рядом на большой кровати моих родителей, одетые, отвернувшись каждый в свою сторону.

XIХ.

Гарри умеет удивлять, это верно. Но даже я, привыкший ко всякому за время, что мы провели вместе, застываю на пороге гостиной, тычу пальцем и глупо констатирую:

– Это сова.

– Ага. – Он глядит виновато из-под челки, поглаживая дикую птицу по пушистой белоснежной макушке. – Точно.

– Сова. В моей гостиной, – снова повторяю я, выставляя себя полным дураком. Гарри тихонько вздыхает, обдувая перья, а птица сидит смирно в его руках, не дергается, только сверкает круглыми янтарными глазами.

– Она сама прилетела. Билась в окно. Я просто вышел и занес ее в дом. Она не кусается.

Он что, предлагает оставить… сову? Как щенка?

– Здесь нет сов. Не может. Здесь их вообще не водится. Надо позвонить в общество защиты животных. Или в полицию. Должно быть, она… может, она из какого-то заповедника. Или сбежала из зоопарка. Или из цирка. Или… ЧТО?! – сердито интересуюсь я, потому что Гарри начинает хихикать.

– Да нет, нет, ничего, просто… – он снова сгибается пополам от смеха. – Я просто представил себе, как она такая… ночью… знаешь, как в голливудских боевиках? Перебежками через территорию зоопарка… там кругом прожектора, но она вдоль стеночки… - Гарри прыскает, не замечая моей изумленно приподнятой брови. – А потом лезет вдоль высокой стены, с колючей проволокой и всем таким… переваливается через нее и ударяется в бега… Сова-рецидивистка!

Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не покрутить пальцем у виска.

– Поттер, ей незачем было бы бегать по зоопарку. Совы умеют летать.

– Да, но тогда это был бы уже не побег. Это был бы улет.

Он смотрит на меня, широко ухмыляясь.

– Полный улет.

Пауза. А потом я позорно, по-дилетантски колюсь – фыркаю и зажимаю ладонью рот, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос от его глупой шутки. Но Гарри и этого хватает, чтобы громко захохотать, вытирая слезы с глаз. И я – я смеюсь тоже, мы громко смеемся ранним утром в моей гостиной.

Сова смотрит на нас.

И только потом я вдруг понимаю, что смеялся, пожалуй, первый раз за много лет.

XX.

Теперь целыми днями Поттер отирается у меня дома; реже – я у него. За все время пребывания в этом городе я не завтракал в одиночестве; словно Поттер пытается возместить мне предыдущие десятилетия одиночества, все время находясь рядом. Я как сурок, отогревающийся на солнышке после долгой спячки; изредка еще огрызаюсь и рявкаю, пытаясь напугать наглеца, оттолкнуть от себя, держать на расстоянии… но сам же первый забываю об осторожности, выбалтываю ему какие-то истории из детства – безопасные истории, те, которые находятся на территории «для всех». Смеюсь с ним и позволяю ему пускаться в долгие бессмысленные рассуждения о природе тех или иных вещей – парня то и дело тянет пофилософствовать, хотя удивлюсь, если он за всю свою жизнь прочитал хоть одну книгу.

Мы слушаем пластинки ABBA, кормим сову, которая прочно обосновалась на верхушке старинного гардероба моей матушки, и гуляем по городу. Даже телефонный звонок Лили не разбивает хрупкости этих дней. Она позвонила, когда мы были в доме Эвансов, пытались приготовить лазанью – точнее, Гарри пытался, а я командовал. Телефон зазвонил откуда-то из глубины дома, Гарри долго не было, а когда он вернулся на кухню, я нацепил на себя обычный сердитый вид.

– Мама звонила, – вздохнул Гарри, вытирая руки, испачканные в муке, о свои многострадальные джинсы.

– И что?

– Я сказал, что здорово провожу время, – он улыбнулся.

Тем вечером мы сидели на ржавых качелях у моего дома, и я рассказывал ему, как мы играли здесь с его матерью.

Гарри слушал рассеянно, думал о чем-то своем, и я тоже думал о своем, я вспоминал, как Лили скидывала сандалии и раскачивалась так сильно, как могла. Трава хлестала ее по голым пяткам, и она смеялась: «щекотно».

Внешний мир нас почти не беспокоил. Пару раз Гарри с утра отправлялся на море с друзьями, а я занимался работой – пришлось похоронить ноутбук на дне чемодана и вернуться к старомодному способу; всюду теперь валялись черновики и смятые листки, и Гарри с интересом разглядывал мой кривой почерк, который он упорно называл «старинным». Один раз я даже написал письмо Сивилле, чего вообще в жизни ни разу не делал.

Сивилла была моей коллегой-гомеопатом, одной из тех, из-за кого нас называли знахарями и шарлатанами. Она действительно любила пустить пыль в глаза, носила нелепые шали и множество бус, а также говорила низким глухим голосом, стараясь придать ему богемную хрипотцу. Для этого она курила вонючие сигариллы с разными добавками – шоколадные, вишневые, ванильные. Находиться рядом с Сивиллой было утомительно, в основном потому, что она всем и всегда пророчила скорую смерть. Да, она считала себя провидицей, потому что какая-то ее пра-пра-пра-прабабка была великой гадалкой, и Сивилла была уверена, что дар по наследству передался ей, вместе с парой пыльных шаров и колодой замусоленных карт.

Отчего я находил ее общество приятным? Она не лезла в душу и, не смотря на мощные диоптрии очков, была потрясающе слепа. С ней я едва ли подвергался опасности быть раскрытым, выпотрошенным, выставив на свет свои темные и гнилые внутренности, как этого требуют «настоящие друзья». Общение с Сивиллой всегда напоминало либо сценическую постановку, либо бытовой фарс, что меня устраивало.

Отчего она находила мое общество приятным? Думаю, потому что ей нравились символы, знаки и прочая муть. Черный Человек – такой должен быть у каждой потомственной колдуньи, как и черный кот, и третий глаз где-нибудь на макушке, среди седеющих волос. Меня по определенным причинам считали экстравагантным и таинственным, и потом, я избегал любого общения с коллегами-гомеопатами, так что в ней могла сыграть и банальная женская гордость от приручения такого замкнутого экземпляра, как я.

Сивилла ответила мне довольно быстро; прислала почтовую открытку, для пущей эффектности выпачканную в золе. Где сообщила, что смотрела в мое будущее и видит у меня большие перемены, риск и благородство, а также деву-узницу каменной башни, которую мне придется спасти. Я только усмехнулся, порадовавшись, что в этот раз Сивилла отошла от своего обычного сценария – прежде-то она все время упорно твердила, что я в ближайшее время захлебнусь и умру в агонии.

Однажды приходил Блэк, вместе со своей ужасной псиной; пес лаял, а Блэк колотил в дверь пустого дома Эвансов. Мы с Гарри отдыхали после обеда в гостиной. Пока Блэк орал «Гарри! Гарри, ты там?!», и пытался выбить дверь, я читал книгу в кресле, а Гарри прятался за шторой.

– Он скоро уйдет, – пообещал Поттер, словно мне было до этого хоть какое-то дело.

– Разве ты не собираешься выйти к нему? Вы же хотели пойти… «оторваться»?

Гарри покосился на меня.

– Сириус хороший, но я его почти не знаю. Он приезжал к нам как-то, когда мне было восемь. А ведет себя так, словно мы с ним все эти годы не расставались. Мне, если честно, немного не по себе от этого.

– Вот как... – я пытался скрыть торжествующую ухмылку за книгой, но Гарри все заметил.

– Он мне нравится, просто…

– Просто он необязательный и легкомысленный человек, которого не стоило назначать крестным. Просто ему нет никакого дела до тебя, ему лишь нужна компания на очередной пьяной вечеринке, где он будет использовать тебя, чтобы снимать себе девчонок помоложе. Просто он не вспоминал о твоем существовании много лет и не вспомнит еще столько же, когда ты уедешь.

Гарри укоризненно покачал головой:

– Он не забыл про меня. Он не мог со мной видеться, потому что был в тюрьме.

Если Поттер думал, что этим меня переубедит…

– Ха! Я так и знал. Преступный элемент… было ясно еще с младших классов, какое будущее его ожидает.

Подозреваю, что Гарри хотел заступиться за крестного, но все же промолчал – и мое мнение о его умственных способностях сразу повысилось.

Мне было не понятно, отчего Поттер столько времени проводит со мной. Ему не нужно было мое присутствие, чтобы принимать Брионию, которую я ему назначил. Правда, я напоминал о приеме лекарства, иначе рассеянный мальчишка просто забыл бы… и следил, чтобы он не ел и не пил ничего за час до и час после приема. Но все остальное время речь о лечении не заходила, и мы… мы словно просто проводили каникулы вместе.

Это было… странно.


	3. Chapter 3

XXI.  
  
В один из дней Гарри предложил привести дом в порядок. Мы купили краску – цвета яичного желтка, уродливую и вонючую – и две больших малярных кисти, и вот уже несколько часов без устали красим фасад. Погода портится, тучи заволокли небо, ветер кидает волосы в лицо, и я почти не вижу, что крашу. Гарри в каком-то старомодном комбинезоне, и забрызгал себе крохотными желтыми каплями щеку. Мы перекрикиваемся друг с другом, крася дом с разных концов. Потом он замолкает. Я оглядываюсь и вижу, что Гарри бежит к обочине, где на нас с изумлением глядит девчонка Уизли, оседлавшая грязный велосипед. Гарри останавливается, и они принимаются о чем-то болтать, при этом девчонка разглядывает Гарри восхищенным взглядом, краснея. Я отворачиваюсь и принимаюсь докрашивать стену.  
  
Потом Гарри возвращается, смущенно улыбаясь.  
  
– Все в порядке, – бросаю я, стараясь перекричать ветер. – Я сам здесь закончу. Тут немного осталось.  
  
– Что? Почему? – удивляется Гарри, и я оглядываюсь – девчонка уже уехала.  
  
– Разве она не звала тебя куда-нибудь?  
  
– Нет. – Он отводит глаза. Я сердито гляжу на него.  
  
-Никогда не лги мне. Почему ты отказался? Ты не можешь запереть себя дома на все лето. Это твои каникулы, думаю, ты и сам пожалеешь, если потратишь их так бездарно.  
  
– Но это, – Гарри взмахивает в воздухе кисточкой, оросив себя новой порцией брызг, – не бездарно. Мне нравится.  
  
– Глупости, Поттер! – я не могу понять, что меня так задело, почему я так злюсь. Но что-то неправильно, что-то ужасно неправильное во всем этом. – Немедленно отправляйся к этим своим друзьям и идите гулять.  
  
– Вы не можете мне указывать!  
  
– Я могу тебя просто-напросто выставить из своего дома.  
  
– Почему?  
  
-Потому что это нелепо – приехать в город у моря и всю неделю проводить в закрытом пространстве, занимаясь ремонтом и прочей чепухой. Я хочу, чтобы ты развлекался так, как привык это делать.  
  
– Но вы…  
  
– Я справлюсь сам, говорю же. Мне вовсе не нужно постоянное присутствие назойливого мальчишки; иногда, если хочешь знать, человеку нужно побыть одному, чтобы закончить свои дела, поработать, или… ну, или просто… побыть одному.  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову, взгляд его пронзителен. Я отворачиваюсь к стене, едва не утыкаясь носом в свежую краску. От сильного запаха кружится голова.  
  
– А теперь лжете вы. Я не думаю, что вам нужно одиночество. Я думаю, что вам куда веселее проводить время со мной, чем наедине со своими воспоминаниями.  
  
– Как самонадеянно! – фыркаю я.  
  
– А что, скажете, это не так?  
  
Я корчу свою самую презрительную мину.  
  
– Это не так.  
  
Он должен обидеться и уйти, если я хоть что-то смыслю. Но вместо этого Гарри ухмыляется:  
  
– Слабенько. Попробуйте еще раз.  
  
– Это не…  
  
– О, да ладно вам! Из-за чего весь сыр-бор? Она все равно уехала уже.  
  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты прикрывался мной, как поводом не заводить дружбу с другими людьми.  
  
– Что? – он даже челюсть роняет. Я продолжаю, упрямо:  
  
– То, что ты рассказал. Тогда, про школу. Про слухи. Разве у тебя не было друзей? Разве никто не встал на твою сторону? Не пытался заступиться за тебя? Поддержать?  
  
Молчание.  
  
– Я же вижу, ты нравишься людям. Они тянутся к тебе. Значит, все дело в тебе самом. Ты просто не хочешь открываться? Не хочешь привыкать? Думаешь, что если не подпускать никого близко, то тебе не причинят боли? Это нужно преодолеть. Если будешь прятаться в доме, отказывая каждому, кто попытается подружиться с тобой, то желающих будет становиться все меньше и меньше, и однажды ты останешься совсем один.  
  
Выпалив это, я поворачиваюсь, ожидая увидеть что угодно, только не это сочувствие, жалость в зеленых глазах:  
  
– Я вижусь с ними почти каждый день. И Джинни здорово меня напрягает, потому что она, похоже, запала на меня, и пытается флиртовать. Поэтому я сказал ей, что занят. Мне просто надоело отбиваться от ее ухаживаний.  
  
Я идиот.  
  
– То, что вы сказали…  
  
Я идиот, полнейший идиот. Счел себя знатоком чужой души. Разумеется, у Гарри целая куча друзей. Достаточно посмотреть, как он общается с каждым – открыто и легко. В нем нет недоверия, нет опаски, и уж точно, у него нет дефицита дружеских приглашений. Но он отказывается, снова и снова рушит свои планы, чтобы составлять компанию мне, старому идиоту.  
  
– То, что вы сказали… ведь вы говорили не обо мне, верно? Вы это… про себя? Так с вами и случилось, да?  
  
Гарри нерешительно подходит ближе, и я подавляю желание сбежать или попытаться обратить все в шутку. Так я буду выглядеть еще более жалким. Поэтому я говорю правду:  
  
– Да, так все и было. С тем только исключением, что мне с самого начала никто не предлагал своей дружбы.  
  
Он молча разглядывает меня, открытое лицо его серьезно. Бросаю кисть в траву.  
  
– Доволен, Поттер?  
  
Ветер раскачивает качели.  
  
Я ухожу в дом; двери, окна нараспашку, гуляют сквозняки, разносят запах краски, гоняют по полу мои черновики.  
  
– А как же я, Северус??? – орет мальчишка с улицы. – Что я, по-вашему, делал с первого дня здесь?! Моя дружба что, не годится?!..  
  
Сова устало ухает со шкафа. Я сажусь на постель своей матери, закрываю глаза.  
  
Нет, не годится. Знал бы ты, как не годится.  
  
  
XXII.  
  
Потом у него портится настроение. Он вдруг начинает спорить по пустякам, хмуриться, раздражаться от каждого моего слова; сначала я думаю, это из-за меня. Из-за того, что слишком сильно открылся ему, что все испортил. Но после полудня Гарри бурчит, что ему надо дома «кое-что доделать» и уходит к себе.  
  
Тогда-то я и соображаю.  
  
Я поднимаюсь к нему в комнату, по широкой лестнице, где мы столько раз с Лили разбивали коленки, пытаясь побить рекорд и перепрыгнуть сразу через четыре ступени. В комнате Лили все окна занавешены простынями, которые не позволяют солнечному свету проникнуть в комнату. Но тонкие лучики все равно просачиваются, и я могу разглядеть скорчившегося на кровати Гарри.  
  
– Что? – ворчливо спрашивает он, отняв руку ото лба. Я присаживаюсь на край кровати, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить его.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что весь день вел себя, как девица с ПМС?  
  
– С чем? О… – он краснеет, сопит в подушку.  
  
– Тебе стоило сказать мне о перепадах настроения. Это важный симптом.  
  
– Почему гомеопатия не помогает?  
  
Отвечаю мягко, хотя другому бы прочитал строгую лекцию на тему «сколько можно повторять одно и то же»:  
  
– Я предупреждал, что может потребоваться время - месяц или больше. Хронические боли не лечатся за пару дней.  
  
– Или просто ваши лекарства не действуют! – сердито вздыхает он.  
  
– И такое возможно, – признаюсь я честно. – Стопроцентной уверенности в том, что тебя это вылечит, нет. Но ты сам сказал, все другое вы уже опробовали.  
  
Гарри молчит, закрыв глаза. Я вглядываюсь в его лицо, за пару минут ставшее изможденным, хотя только вчера Гарри смеялся, излучал энергию и жизнерадостность. Теперь я вижу, что мигрени действительно тяжело ему даются; поразительно, что это случилось только сейчас – Гарри говорил, что обычно приступы куда чаще.  
  
– Насколько сильно болит? – спрашиваю я, с удивлением отмечая про себя, что голос мой звучит отвратительно-участливо. Гарри с удовольствием жалуется:  
  
– Достаточно, чтобы я задумался о гильотине.  
  
– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
– Принесете гильотину? – блекло улыбается он. Потом умолкает, нахмурившись и закрыв глаза. Я поднимаюсь с кровати, но он вдруг вытягивает руку и хватается за меня. – Нет, не уходите! На самом деле, теперь, когда вы пришли и отвлекаете меня, мне немного полегче.  
  
– Тогда, может, докрасим дом? Это здорово отвлекает, – ухмыляюсь я. – Или, если хочешь, почитаю тебе свою последнюю статью, про семейство подорожниковых, и их применение в медицине.  
  
– Только не это! – он ерзает, смотрит на меня. Глаза воспаленные, больные. – Вообще-то, я… у меня есть одна идея.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Да. Я… в одном фильме видел. Там… ну, там один герой заболел, а второй за ним ухаживал.  
  
– Хм…  
  
– В общем, может, вы меня погладите?  
  
Немая сцена. Я смотрю на Гарри, Гарри смотрит на меня. Взгляды мы отводим одновременно.  
  
– Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду? – ломким голосом спрашиваю.  
  
– Э-э-э… да просто погладить. По спине. Ну, как массаж, но без щипков всяких там…  
  
Он возится, поворачиваясь на живот и неуклюже задирая футболку, оголяя широкую загорелую спину. Я смотрю на него, пытаясь понять, когда и что сделал не так. В какой момент Поттер почувствовал себя рядом со мной настолько свободно, чтобы попросить что-то подобное? Этот наглец уверен, что я действительно примусь… гладить его?!  
  
Что за нелепая идея вообще такая?!!  
  
Его кожа под пальцами мягкая и немного шершавая, бархатная. Тонкие бесцветные волоски, круглая косточка позвонка у основания шеи, провал поясницы.  
  
– Нежнее! – командует Поттер, уткнувшись в подушку. – Самыми кончиками пальцев.  
  
Так странно – делать нечто подобное. Это не похоже ни на что из того, что я делал раньше, когда-либо в своей жизни. Спина доверчиво открыта, слегка вздымаются плечи в такт дыханию, покрываются мурашками крепкие длинные руки, обхватившие подушку, когда я – едва касаясь, намеком на ласку, кончиками пальцев – рисую узоры на его правой лопатке. Тихий вздох, благодарно:  
  
– Да, вот так хорошо.  
  
Мне было бы легче, если бы он молчал. Стараюсь не думать ни о чем, выбросить все мысли из головы, вырисовываю легкими движениями строки своей последней статьи на теплой спине. Гляжу на россыпь аккуратных родимых пятнышек у поясницы и прихожу в себя, осознав, что склонился над ними, будто собираюсь поцеловать, собрать каждую губами, как шоколадную крошку с тарелки.  
  
Застываю, чтобы не отпрянуть слишком резко – может, Гарри ничего и не заметит. Но он уже замер под моими пальцами, напряженный, затих в ожидании, даже, кажется, не дышит. Напугался, Гарри? Еще бы; он вовсе не ожидал, что я воспользуюсь моментом… не думал, что его маленькая провокация, невинная шутка зайдет так далеко.  
  
Отодвигаюсь, в последний раз скользнув пальцами. Он шумно вздыхает, и не понять, что за эмоция скрыта в этом полу-стоне, полу-вздохе. Я складываю руки на коленях, подчеркнуто отодвигаюсь на самый краешек кровати. Гарри переворачивается, так и не опустив рубашку.  
  
– Всегда хотелось попробовать. Спасибо, что согласился.  
  
– С чего это мы перешли на «ты»? – недовольно интересуюсь, пытаясь вернуть страдающий авторитет. – Я тебе спину погладил, а не трахнул.  
  
Отчего-то это «спину погладил» звучит до того лично и интимно, что я сам же теряюсь и краснею, поджав губы. Гарри насмешливо улыбается.  
  
– Хочешь, я тебе тоже? У меня голова почти прошла.  
  
– Вот еще.  
  
– Давай, Северус…  
  
– Я серьезно говорил про обращение на «ты».  
  
– Ну? Ложись.  
  
Он соскальзывает с кровати, тянет меня, взяв за плечи, и мне кажется, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля.  
  
– Что ты творишь, Поттер?  
  
– Ничего такого ужасного. Просто хочу оказать тебе ответную услугу. Хочешь, массаж? Так, наверное, будет лучше.  
  
– Я ничего не хочу. – Он настойчив, и я позволяю уложить себя на кровать. В полутьме лицо Гарри до удивления хорошо видно; он наклонился надо мной, и пахнет чем-то приятным, фиалковым.  
  
И я поддаюсь минутной слабости. Я пускаю все на самотек – если ему хочется продолжать эту игру, он сам виноват. Он не может не понимать, что происходит. Он не должен думать, что подобные шутки пройдут ему безнаказанно.  
  
В глазах Поттера я уже могу различить азарт и любопытство. Могу поспорить, он так ни разу не был ни с мужчиной, ни с женщиной. Скорее всего, активно изучал вопрос с помощью порнушки и интернета. Я не позволяю себе думать о том, что являюсь учебным пособием для Поттера, игрушкой, которую вертят, стригут и раздевают.  
  
Словно услышав мои мысли:  
  
– Рубашку трудно задрать. Давай, ты ее снимешь?  
  
Я уже не сопротивляюсь. Только секунду медлю, прежде чем скинуть с плеч легкую ткань и отдать рубашку Гарри. Он аккуратно вешает ее на спинку стула, прежде чем вернуться к кровати и начать меня разглядывать. Я не тороплю его, следя за выражением его лица: мне-то прекрасно известно, как именно я выгляжу, и какие чувства может вызывать мое бледное тощее тело.  
  
Уже не так любопытно, Поттер?  
  
– Перевернись.  
  
Я вжимаюсь лицом в подушку, а Поттер садится на меня, придавив своим немаленьким весом мне ноги. Я успеваю только подумать, как все могло зайти так далеко, когда его руки ложатся на мою спину.  
  
Теплые, сильные, они уверенно растирают круговыми движениями, разминают и пощипывают, начиная с поясницы и вверх. Отвлекается Поттер один раз, когда обводит пальцем лопатку – именно это просто движение посылает волну дрожи по всему моему телу. Больше всего внимания он уделяет плечам и шее.  
  
– Кошмар, Северус! У тебя тут… отложения солей, или что-то такое. Надо размять хорошенько.  
  
Это даже больно, но в то же время очень приятно. По всему телу расходится тяжелая усталость, и вместе с тем кое-что настойчиво требует внимания. То, что Гарри склоняется надо мной, проводя большими пальцами по шее, прижимаясь грудью к моей спине, только усугубляет мое плачевное состояние. Когда я не могу больше терпеть, я начинаю постанывать. Возможно, Гарри думает, что это облегчение человека, которому разминают затекшие мышцы. Он начинает покачиваться, подаваясь вперед, чтобы с усилием вжать пальцы в мои плечи, и от этих равномерных движений мне становится трудно дышать, только это совсем не приступ, это другое, это… лучше.  
  
Когда он трогает шею у самого роста волос, мне приходится закусить губу. Если бы я не знал Гарри, то был бы уверен, что он издевается.  
  
После долгих, мучительных и прекрасных минут Гарри слезает с меня, касается легко затылка.  
  
– Ну, все. Готово. Так лучше, Северус?  
  
– Да... – бормочу я в подушку, не делая попытки перевернуться.  
  
– Вот и хорошо. – Гарри молчит какое-то время. – Э-э-э… Северус? Ты что там, спать собрался?  
  
– Выйди, Гарри... – прошу я, все еще вжимаясь в подушку.  
  
– Что? Что-то случилось?  
  
– Выйди, – настойчиво повторяю я. – Выйди и жди меня внизу. Я… спущусь через пару минут.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Его голос звучит странно.  
  
– Что – «нет»?  
  
– Нет. Не выйду.  
  
– Немедленно, Поттер.  
  
– Это моя комната.  
  
– Это комната твоей матери.  
  
– Теперь это моя комната. И я никуда не собираюсь.  
  
Что ж. Раз он так со мной.  
  
Я переворачиваюсь на спину, спокойно гляжу ему в глаза. Нет, я не собираюсь стыдиться или прятаться. Нельзя унизить того человека, который не считает себя униженным.  
  
Я запускаю руку в штаны, следя за тем, как изумленно расширяются глаза Гарри. Он следит за каждым моим движением, напряженный, застывший посреди комнаты, блестит глазами в полумраке. Когда я начинаю двигать рукой, мне сложно держать глаза открытыми, но я пытаюсь следить за его лицом из-под опущенных ресниц. Я крепко сжимаю губы, не позволяя ни единому лишнему звуку вырваться наружу. Тишина комнаты нарушается только дыханием – моим, сдавленным и неровным, и его, глубоким, лихорадочным.  
  
Все это так привычно – слегка сжать, провести вверх-вниз, коснуться головки, ускориться. Но теперь на меня смотрит Гарри, и каждое движение вспыхивает двумя одинаково сильными чувствами – стыдом и удовольствием. Мне нравится, что он смотрит. Я в ужасе.  
  
К тому моменту, когда я кончаю, так и не издав ни звука, но дернувшись всем телом, он уже едва стоит на ногах, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в воздухе, на штанах его заметна выпуклость. Я вытаскиваю руку и брезгливо вытираю ее о простыни, застегиваю штаны, поднимаюсь. Надеваю рубашку, все так же, в полной тишине, и прохожу мимо него к двери.  
  
Спускаясь по лестнице, я знаю наверняка, чем занимается Гарри Поттер наверху, в своей комнате.  
  
  
[](http://shot.photo.qip.ru/004JWu-1009i1J/)  
  
  
XXIII.  
  
Остаток дня я провожу в кресле, уставившись на стену. В подобной позе я в детстве часто заставал отца; обычно это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
  
Так и сейчас не предвещает…  
  
О том, что я совершил ужасную, чудовищную ошибку, я понял, еще шагая от дома Гарри к своему.  
  
«Что я наделал» - эта мысль безостановочно крутилась у меня в голове, пока я принимал душ. Как я мог? Что я за монстр такой?! Сириус Блэк был прав. Гарри следовало быть осторожнее со мной.  
  
Но почему не нашлось никого, кто предупредил бы об осторожности меня? Что же теперь делать? Как я буду смотреть ему в глаза? Как я вообще осмелюсь покинуть дом, если буду чувствовать, что Гарри видит меня насквозь, знает, какое я гнилое, испорченное, грязное существо?  
  
Он приходит, когда совсем темнеет. Погода окончательно испортилась, и ветер ломает ветви деревьев. Гарри замирает, глядя на меня, когда я распахиваю дверь настежь.  
  
– Привет.  
  
Меня колотит дрожь. Я готов к оскорблениям, к обвинениям, к насмешкам. Готов.  
  
– Я должен принести свои извинения. – выдавливаю из себя, когда становится ясно, что Гарри ничего не скажет.  
  
– Ты здорово помог мне сегодня, спасибо. Голова совсем не болит.  
  
– Ты это серьезно?  
  
– Могу я войти?  
  
– Нет. Что-то еще?  
  
Он вздыхает. Я выставляю руки в стороны, загораживая ему проход.  
  
– Ладно, – говорит Гарри. Поворачивается. Я сверлю взглядом его взъерошенный затылок. Он стоит ко мне спиной несколько секунд, и я напряженно жду. Потом он разворачивается, шагает ко мне и целует.  
  
  
  
XXIV.  
  
– Ладно, – повторяет Гарри несчастным голосом, потирая скулу. Я сажусь рядом с ним на ступеньку крыльца. Протягиваю платок со льдом. – Нет, я все понимаю.  
  
– Вот и прекрасно.  
  
-Если прежде я мог утешать себя тем, что у человека, которого я… в общем, что у него была другая ориентация, то уж теперь-то ясно – все дело во мне.  
  
Я вздыхаю, запустив руки в волосы. Лучше бы я не приезжал сюда.  
  
– Мы оба наделали глупостей.  
  
– Да, но я думал… разве ты…  
  
– Молчи.  
  
– Разве ты не…  
  
– Молчи, Поттер. Не договаривай.  
  
– Ну почему? – таким тоном дети спрашивают, когда им объясняют, что нельзя открывать подарки до Рождества.  
  
– Вселенская несправедливость, – усмехаюсь я. Универсальный ответ. Но Гарри, конечно, заслуживает лучшего. – Ты не можешь не понимать, что это неправильно и противоестественно.  
  
– Я так не чувствую.  
  
– Мало ли! Зато я чувствую. Мы не можем…  
  
– Почему? Скажи, я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь?  
  
– Ты – сын Поттера.  
  
– Я – Гарри.  
  
– Ты – сын Поттера и Лили.  
  
– Я – Гарри. И все.  
  
– Ты еще ребенок.  
  
– Я Гарри. Что тебе еще нужно?  
  
– Ты правда не понимаешь?  
  
– Ты мне нравишься. Сильно.  
  
– Возраст…  
  
– Моему учителю было еще больше.  
  
– Значит, ты просто извращенец.  
  
– Нет. Я просто делаю так, как мне велит сердце.  
  
– Как тебе велит член. Просто я единственный знакомый тебе педик.  
  
– Северус…  
  
– И тебе любопытно, я понимаю. Это понятно, Гарри, я серьезно… я не сержусь. В твоем возрасте… любой подойдет, лишь бы попробовать, что это такое.  
  
– Фигня, Северус. Я уже занимался этим. Так что эта твоя отмаза отпадает. Ты – не какой-нибудь там злодей-совратитель, а я – не маленький глупый мальчик. Я – это я. Гарри.  
  
– Ты – мой пациент, плюс ко всему прочему.  
  
– Я – Гарри.  
  
– Ты – идиот.  
  
– Я – твой идиот.  
  
Он снова меня целует. Нет, все-таки, этого идиота жизнь совсем ничему не учит.  
  
  
  
XXVI.  
  
Гарри раскопал среди старых книг в моем доме толстенную «тысяча рецептов со всего света», и каждый вечер мы теперь готовим блюда, выбирая в содержании названия позабавнее.  
  
– Ляля-ляля-люля-кебаб… – Гарри играет на перечнице и солонке, как на маракасах. Вид у него – придурошный и счастливый. Боюсь даже ловить собственное отражение в темном оконном стекле – наверняка не лучше. – Или вот: чак-чак, чак-чак-чак… Давай сделаем?  
  
– Тут мед нужен, – замечаю я, заглядываю ему через плечо, склонившись над книгой. Гарри чуть подается назад, прижимаясь ко мне.  
  
– А у нас варенье есть. Будет импровизация.  
  
– Какие ты умные слова знаешь… – хмыкаю, отодвигаясь, он сердито сопит.  
  
– Эй! Хватит называть меня глупым. Это обидно, все-таки.  
  
– Ты еще заплачь.  
  
– И заплачу!  
  
– И ножкой потопай.  
  
– И ножкой потопаю. И маме пожалуюсь.  
  
Он осекается, а я отворачиваюсь и выхожу из кухни. Мне вслед расстроенное:  
  
– Северус…  
  
Но он не идет за мной следом.  
  
  
  
XXVII.  
  
– Из-за чего вы в школе враждовали? Ну, с отцом и Сириусом?  
  
Я качаю головой.  
  
– Тебе не нужно это знать.  
  
– Да, но…  
  
– Серьезно, Гарри.  
  
Он замолкает. И то, что он не стал допытываться дальше, терзать меня, вынуждая сказать – это еще одно напоминание о том, какие они разные. Может быть, поэтому я и говорю:  
  
– Нельзя сказать, что мы враждовали. Это слишком… возвышенное определение. Меня просто все ненавидели. А маро… твои отец и крестный – не ограничивались словесными оскорблениями.  
  
– То есть, вы дрались?  
  
Усмехаюсь. Он неисправим. Для того чтобы драться, надо быть на равных. Мне же и в голову бы не пришло ударить Блэка, к примеру. Потому что тогда моя жизнь точно была бы кончена, можно сразу бежать из школы. Все, что я мог – стараться избегать унижений. Но необходимость их избегать была сама по себе унизительной.  
  
Гарри я, понятно, этого не расскажу. Мне не хочется видеть отвращение в его глазах. Я прекрасно знаю, каким жалким я был. Я тысячу раз повторял себе все эти годы, что надо было дать им отпор. Хоть раз. Что надо было размахнуться и ударить, надо было встать с колен и ударить, надо было… и пусть бы потом жизнь в школе стала невыносимой. Зато не такой невыносимой была бы жизнь после школы. Потому что синяки на самоуважении болят куда сильнее, чем на теле.  
  
– Северус…  
  
– А?  
  
– У тебя такое лицо…  
  
Вспышка злости. На секунду мне хочется его ударить.  
  
– О, прекрати. Не надо делать из меня какую-то жертву!  
  
– Я не…  
  
– Я был не самым приятным человеком в общении и никогда не пытался изменить свое положение в обществе. Мне это было просто не интересно. Блэк и Поттер были не единственные, кто считал меня высокомерным засранцем.  
  
– Так значит дело не в них, а в тебе? – спрашивает он с надеждой. Я ухмыляюсь. Показать бы ему шрам, который оставил Лунный. Уродливый, толстый, рваный – на бедре. Но я зарекся раздеваться перед Гарри после того раза, как однажды снял рубашку перед сном, и он терся об меня носом всю ночь.  
  
Мы спим вместе, на кровати моих родителей – спальню Эвансов я осквернять не хочу. Мы спим одетые, и я к нему не прикасаюсь. Зато мальчишка грязно домогается меня, и приходится пользоваться самым строгим своим тоном, чтобы он дал мне хоть пару часов спокойного сна, без ерзаний, объятий и нелепо-томных вздохов над ухом.  
  
– Прекрати, а? – прошу устало, когда он в темноте вновь придвигается ближе и перекидывает через меня ногу. – Ведешь себя, как озабоченный сексуальный маньяк.  
  
– Главное, что сексуальный, – фыркает Гарри мне в ухо, а потом мочки касается его язык, и я едва не падаю с кровати на пол, отпрянув. Пульс колотится в висках, воздух нагревается.  
  
– Не стыдно? – хрип из моих легких. – Что бы твой отец сказал?  
  
Протянутая ко мне рука падает на матрас, Гарри съеживается, игривого настроения как ни бывало. Я осторожно ложусь рядом с ним, кладу голову на его вытянутую вдоль подушки руку.  
  
– Он бы вообще со мной разговаривать не захотел. – говорит Гарри едва слышно. – Он бы даже не посмотрел больше в мою сторону.  
  
Я знаю это. Мне не нужно объяснять. Я знаю – Джеймс Поттер просто ненавидит педиков.  
  
Я знаю.  
  
  
  
XXVIII.  
  
Наши разговоры крутятся вокруг Джеймса Поттера, как собака ходит вокруг конуры, к которой привязана цепью. В какой-то момент мне начинает казаться, что он тут, в нашем доме. Незримый призрак. Сидит за столом на кухне, пока мы готовим чак-чак. Стоит, прислонившись к шкафу с совой, пока мы разговариваем в ночной темноте. Качается на качелях, пока мы пьем пиво на ступеньках дома.  
  
Но это ветер. Ветер раскачивает ржавые качели.  
  
– Погода портится. Так бывает в наших краях – только недавно жара, а потом вдруг шторм и буря.  
  
– Значит, никакого моря?  
  
– Слишком опасно. Течение сильное, может потопить. Если Уизли так не терпится искупаться, по крайней мере, не уплывайте далеко от берега.  
  
– Мы лучше в кафешку сходим. Знаешь, есть в центре города – «Придира».  
  
Я помню, да; помню, потому что проходил мимо мутного стеклянного окна сотни раз, глядел, как Поттер тискает Лили на виниловом сиденье.  
  
– Дочка хозяина такая классная! Она вроде как официантка, но постоянно забывает принести заказ, зато садится к нам и рассказывает всякие небылицы. – Гарри улыбается. – Джинни ревнует, – его улыбка становится хитрой.  
  
– А на самом деле – твоя маленькая грязная тайна это я. – Мрачно киваю, и он со смехом обхватывает меня за шею, потеряв последний стыд.  
  
– Ну, уж точно не маленькая. И совсем не грязная!..  
  
– Прекрати виснуть на мне, Поттер!  
  
– Ладно! – он держится за меня еще крепче, и приходится пощекотать его, чтобы он выпустил мою шею.  
  
– Ах-х… Нечестно! Подлый прием!! – вопит он.  
  
– А кто говорил про честную игру?! – ухмыляюсь. Он хватает диванную подушку, и мне приходится обратиться в бегство, чтобы избежать его страшной мести.  
  
Погода портится, приходится закреплять ставни на окнах, запирать двери, проверять, насколько все устойчиво в доме. Сначала мы занимаемся домом Эвансов, затем моим.  
  
– Здесь и ураганы бывают! – пугаю я Гарри. – Однажды дерево с корнями вырвало и волокло по нашей улице. Все машины смяло.  
  
– Если случится ураган, мы спрячемся в доме, запремся изнутри, и нас смерчем отнесет куда-нибудь в страну Оз.  
  
– Значит, хоть что-то ты читал?  
  
– Эй! Ну хватит, я не тупой!..  
  
Мне хорошо с ним.  
  
Я понимаю, как далеко все зашло, насколько все серьезно, когда просыпаюсь однажды среди ночи... Мы лежим в обнимку, причем это я распахнул объятья, а он уткнулся мне лицом в плечо и дрожит.  
  
– Тебе холодно? – спрашиваю шепотом.  
  
– Да, – в ответ. Я прижимаю его еще крепче, смыкая руки за его спиной.  
  
И чувствую, как во мне что-то болезненно, необратимо умирает, чтобы дать дорогу другому, новому.  
  
  
  
XXIX.  
  
Гарри не оставляет попыток соблазнить меня, что само по себе звучит смешно. То лезет обниматься, тычется носом, чуть ли не поскуливая, как щенок. То изображает из себя рокового искусителя, наклоняясь за скинутой со стола вилкой или разгуливая по дому мокрым и полуголым после душа. То пошлит напропалую, пытаясь взять меня измором.  
  
Однажды находит открытку Сивиллы. Хохочет, разглядывая кривые запутанные строчки.  
  
– Эй, Северус, моя башня уже совсем каменная! – ерничает, широко раскинув ноги в стороны. – Не хочешь освободить прекрасную деву?  
  
– Уймись! – отбираю открытку, он снова хохочет.  
  
– Это что, гороскоп по почте? Ты таким увлекаешься?  
  
– Это прислала мне моя знакомая.  
  
Он презрительно морщит нос.  
  
– Нифига себе знакомая. Она всегда такая?  
  
– Какая?  
  
– М-м-м… странная?  
  
– Тебе что-то не нравится? – мне неприятно узнавать насмешливые интонации в его голосе. Я не особо привязан к Сивилле, но она была моим единственным другом на протяжении многих лет.  
  
– Просто мне казалось, что ты… ну-у… так легко к себе никого не подпускаешь. – Вот оно что. Собственническое чувство? Ему нравится думать, что все эти годы я был никому не нужный, как риф в море, но вот пришел он с предложением позавтракать вместе и спас меня от одиночества? – Мне казалось, ты привередливый в выборе друзей.  
  
– Не тебе обсуждать мой вкус. Взгляни сначала, с каким отребьем дружит твой папаша.  
  
– Эй!  
  
– Впрочем, то же справедливо и по отношению к Блэку.  
  
– Прекрати! Не оскорбляй их!  
  
– А то что?  
  
Я сжимаю кулаки, глядя на него с вызовом. Открытка в моей руке сминается.  
  
– Каким образом это вообще относится к моему отцу? Почему ты все время говоришь о нем? Может, ты просто не можешь думать ни о чем другом?  
  
Его вопрос бьет наотмашь, и я отшатываюсь, не сводя с него глаз. Гарри тяжело дышит, насупившись, сверлит меня этим упрямым сердитым взглядом.  
  
«Не продолжай», умоляю я взглядом. Но он говорит совсем не то, чего я боюсь и ожидаю:  
  
– Может, ты и ко мне не прикасаешься из-за этого? Ты ведь до сих пор боишься его? Ты просто с ума от страха сходишь при мысли, что он все узнает о нас, верно?!  
  
И тут у меня выбивает воздух из легких. Я кидаюсь на Гарри, и он вытягивает губы трубочкой, словно думает, я хочу его поцеловать – но я хватаю его за грудки, встряхиваю и швыряю прочь от себя.  
  
– Я НИКОГДА НЕ БОЯЛСЯ ДЖЕЙМСА ПОТТЕРА!!! Не смей так говорить!! – Гарри глядит на меня с пола, рот его перекошен, растерянное выражение лица сменяется обиженным, затем гневным. Мне нет дела до его гнева – мой собственный разрывает меня изнутри, клокочет, жжет. – НИКОГДА НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ТРУСОМ!  
  
– А разве это не трусость?!! – орет он, вскакивая на ноги. – Я же вижу, что ты хочешь! Что тебе нравится… что тебе нравлюсь я..! У тебя нет других причин отворачиваться, кроме того, что я сын Джеймса и Лили!  
  
– У меня тысячи причин! – кричу, и он зло смеется, покраснев лицом:  
  
– Назови хоть одну!!!  
  
– Не собираюсь! Я не обязан… и, если хочешь знать, я мог бы трахнуть тебя – просто чтобы утереть нос Поттеру, чтобы отомстить ему!  
  
Я не замечаю, как застывает Гарри, и продолжаю, издевательски ухмыляясь:  
  
– Представляешь, как забавно это будет? «Эй, Поттер, я всунул твоему сыну! Ну, каково тебе сейчас, гребаный ублюдок?!»  
  
– ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
  
– «Он так корчился и стонал подо мной! Что, Поттер, получил?! Называл меня грязным пидором, а твой собственный сын…»  
  
– УМОЛКНИ! Заткнись, заткнись, перестань!!! – кричит Гарри, в глазах его сверкают слезы. Я осекаюсь, глядя на него беспомощно, а он все кричит, наступая на меня, размахивая руками, - Хватит! Я не хочу это слушать! Заткнись, заткнись, ты подлый… ты… ты не можешь так говорить!!! Сириус был прав, прав насчет тебя! Ты использовал меня, ты всего лишь мерзкий Со…  
  
Я выбегаю из дома прежде, чем он закончит эту фразу.  
  
  
XXX.  
  
Море бьется и лижет скользкий песок. Я не помню, как здесь очутился – помню лишь, что бежал, бежал, словно от этого зависела моя жизнь. В последний раз я бежал так быстро по этим улицам много лет назад, убегал от неизбежного.  
  
Я гнал без остановки через весь город, не разбирая дороги, не думая, как выгляжу со стороны – просто несся со всех ног, пока не рухнул на сырой песок пустого вечернего пляжа.  
  
Никак не могу отдышаться. Сначала я решаю, это из-за долгого бега – но чем старательней я пытаюсь вдохнуть хоть немного кислорода, тем отчетливей понимаю – это новый приступ, приступ, которого уже не избежать, и которого, возможно, я уже не переживу.  
  
Я закрываю глаза, пытаясь вызвать картинку снежного поля – но ничего не получается, паника захлестывает, как приливная волна, и я царапаю рукой, перепачканной в песке, горло, пытаясь вдохнуть.  
  
Море шумит и плещется.  
  
Странные хрипы, выходящие из моего рта, даже меня самого пугают. Они звучат в вечерней тишине жутко и пронзительно. Меня колотит дрожь, а перед глазами все рябит, как в испорченном телевизоре. Я успеваю испугаться и понять, что здесь меня никто не увидит, никто не поможет – на опустевшем вечернем пляже ни единого туриста, прохожего, никого.  
  
До дома я уже не доберусь. Я даже встать с колен не могу. Невероятно – даже теперь… умираю на коленях.  
  
«Помогите. Пожалуйста. Помогите мне» - бессмысленный призыв в пустоту. Я чувствую, как огонь охватывает легкие. Пульсирует старый шрам на бедре. Море плещет, бьется в берег, пытается дотянуться до меня.  
  
Помоги…  
  
Не могу дышать. Как же страшно. Как больно. Скорее бы все закончилось.  
  
– Северус??..  
  
Я зажимаю рот рукой, чтобы не пугать его своими хрипами. Он уже упал на колени рядом со мной, обхватив мои плечи, притягивая к себе, заглядывая в лицо.  
  
Ни следа ненависти или обиды. Удивительный человек. Гарри выглядит так, словно и не злился. Словно уже забыл все, что было сказано. Он отнимает мою руку от губ.  
  
– Что?.. Северус, что?! Что случилось?  
  
Не могу…  
  
– Северус! Северус! – паника в голосе. Море плещет, у меня закатываются глаза. Как страшно. – Дыши, дыши, что ты... – он трет мне грудь трясущейся рукой, я чувствую тепло, разливающееся по телу там, где он меня касается. – Дыши, давай, вот так… вдох… ну же…  
  
Пусть он просто смотрит на меня. Вот так – пусть смотрит. Это уже помогает.  
  
Цепляюсь за его руки, сам того не желая. Мне просто нужна опора. Меня куда-то сносит приливом, и все уплывает. Я держусь за него, слишком крепко, наверное, но он не жалуется. Гарри продолжает бормотать всякую бессмыслицу мне на ухо, пока я борюсь за вдох.  
  
Кровью покрыта изодранная ногтями шея.  
  
Он укладывает мою голову себе на плечо, мне становится легче. Я не могу пошевелиться, так устал. Вдохи отдаются болью в груди, выдохи выходят с хрипом. Мои брюки безнадежно испачканы в песке. Пожалуйста…  
  
– Тш-ш-ш…  
  
Пожалуйста…  
  
– Все нормально. Все нормально... – он гладит мне руки, плечи, целует в угол глаза. Трясется, как кролик. Мы смотрим на море, на то, как темнеют и опрокидываются волны. Сильный ветер швыряет брызги нам в лица, зло и обижено.  
  
– Что это б-было? – спрашивает он чуть погодя. «Астматик и заика, - думаю я. - Что за чудесная парочка».  
  
И смеюсь. А Гарри меня прижимает к себе. И слушает, как я смеюсь.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXI.

Мы лежим, опрокинувшись навзничь, и нет никаких сил подняться. Волны подмачивают правый рукав моей рубашки, Гарри скинул кроссовки, не расшнуровывая. Мы лежим рядом, не говорим ни слова, но руки наши соприкасаются мизинцами.

– Я тебя люблю, – говорит Гарри.

«Прекрати, пожалуйста», – хочу сказать я.

Но не говорю.

Мы лежим, пока совсем не темнеет. Но и после этого не спешим подниматься и уходить с холодного берега.

Мы лежим, и над нами падают звезды.

XXXII.

Даже когда мы спрятаны в темноте нашей спальни, мне кажется, я слышу шум волн. Кровать - широкая, скрипучая - остается дрейфовать, пока воды смыкаются вокруг нас. Мы поменялись местами – теперь по моему телу проходит дрожь, а он дышит хрипло и прерывисто, словно вот-вот задохнется. Его руки не выпускают меня, меня вот-вот смоет волной за борт нашей спасательной двухспалки, волной, которая начинается где-то внутри и плещется, плещется о стенки тела. Поэтому хорошо, что Гарри держит меня, крепко, сильно, вцепившись до синяков. Он навалился сверху, его глаза, близорукие, черные в полумраке, изучают мое лицо. Гарри лежит на мне, тяжелый, грудь его раздвигается дыханием, вдавливаясь в мои ребра, наши лица так близко, что ресницы соприкасаются.

Меня жжет изнутри, затапливает, я хочу добиться его прощения, даже если это бессмысленно.

Я подталкиваю его, направляю, медленно и осторожно, пока он не оказывается в нужном положении. Тогда я раздвигаю ноги:

– Тогда ты сможешь с полным правом сказать: «я вставил Со… С…»

Я хочу искупить свою вину, но даже теперь не могу, просто не могу произнести это, не могу закончить фразу. Этого и не нужно – Гарри зажимает мне рот рукой, и я слизываю соль с его ладони. Наши тела толкаются друг в друга вдохами. Гарри шепчет (голос его заглушен шелестом песка, ссыпающегося по старомодным цветочным обоям):

– Больше всего я сейчас хочу быть с тобой, любым способом. Я хочу спуститься ниже и взять у тебя в рот, я хочу сосать тебе, пока ты не закричишь и не кончишь, и хочу проглотить все, хотя раньше никогда так не делал. И меня даже не волнует, кому и как ты расскажешь, что я сделал, меня не волнует, что ты подумаешь обо мне после этого, меня не волнует, что я – пидор, которого оттрахали в рот, или что я – всего лишь твоя месть кому-то. Мне не страшно, что о нас кто-то узнает, и не страшно, что потом уже никогда ничего не будет по-прежнему. Мне не важно, кто будет сверху, и кто будет главным, и…

Я отворачиваюсь, освобождая рот от его руки.

– Ты слишком много болтаешь, Гарри, – сдавленно говорю я и ахаю, когда он шепчет чуть слышно, упрямо и искренне:

– Больше всего я просто хочу быть рядом.

И потом мы не говорим.

Он целует. И теперь я могу не отшатываться в ужасе, я могу не думать, правильно это или нет, я могу принимать его поцелуи, я даже могу отвечать на них – и отвечаю, так, как умею, должно быть, слишком пылко, слишком неумело для человека моего возраста. Что мне поделать, если его поцелуи – это волны, бьющие в камень? Что поделать, если раньше со мной такого никогда не случалось?

Мой опыт в сексуальной сфере – убогий перепихон по необходимости, купленный за откровенную лесть или дорогое пойло, без желания почувствовать друг друга, просто удовлетворение потребности всунуть кому-нибудь, выпустить из себя жажду. У меня никогда не было такого – этих томных прикосновений, когда Гарри ведет рукой по моей коже, словно не может оторваться. У меня никогда не было этих нежных, скользящих поцелуев – по скуле, под подбородком, между ключицами, словно бы в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл… У меня никогда не было такого – прямой взгляд, открытое лицо, в котором не скрыто ни отвращения, ни корысти, ни похоти, ни скуки…

Я хочу, чтобы он смотрел на меня. Я хочу, чтобы он не отводил глаз. Смотри на меня, Гарри, смотри на меня, смотри на меня, смотри…

Мы двигаемся синхронно, в унисон дышим и чувствуем, накатываем друг на друга приливными волнами, касаемся, трогаем, пробуем языками и губами. Любим.

У меня такого никогда не было. И не будет. Я не думаю, я больше не думаю. Я отпускаю себя – в него, с размаху, без остатка, без тормозов, я швыряю себя за борт, в Гарри, погружаясь в него с головой, пока он погружается в меня.

Он гладит мои бедра, целует, целует мои ноги – ну кто целует ноги, глупый ты, глупый, чего ты… Люблю, хочу, нежно, так нежно – этого не вынести, этой трепетности, с которой он прижимается губами к моему животу над пупком, этой тревожной ласки, когда наши пальцы вжимаются друг в друга, бесконечно переплетаясь. Хочу, хочу его, ближе, дышать, чувствовать – кружится голова, к глазам подступает горячее, очень горячее, и нельзя, чтобы… нельзя, чтобы он увидел, потому что он может засмеяться, и тогда… тогда я…

Он стонет, прогибаясь в спине, трется всем телом, жалобный, нетерпеливый. Горячий, такой горячий – и кожа его горяча, безволосая грудь жмется к моей диафрагме… В ней, как в ракушке, зреет жемчужина – была песчинка, грязная, обычная, а стала жемчужиной, от раздражения, от трения, от постоянной боли вдруг обросла белым, сияющим, таким красивым. Красивое во мне – только от Гарри, или имеет отношение к Гарри, или хранится для него, для Гарри, потому что я хочу отдать ему все, все до конца, без утайки, без страха.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас он на грани, он так долго ждал этого, и я, я тоже, но я терпелив, а может, я просто холоден, омертвел за все эти годы пустоты и штиля, омертвел, а Гарри не может больше, и если прямо сейчас не… то…

Я снова подталкиваю его, обхватываю ногами, какое счастье, что я знаю – как. Какое счастье, что я могу ему показать. Гарри спрашивает взглядом: «уверен?». Порывистый, неуклюжий подросток, он наверняка наврал мне, что уже спал с кем-то – просто чтобы выиграть спор… наверняка, он сделает мне больно, он будет тороплив, и неаккуратен, и…

Я киваю, притягиваю колени к груди, я открываюсь перед ним, и мне не страшно – едва ли не впервые в жизни совсем-совсем не страшно, ничего не страшно.

Гарри кричит, так правильно, так хорошо кричит, когда понемногу проталкивается внутрь. Он кричит сначала коротко и глухо, а потом громче, громче, яростней. Мне приятно, потом больно, потом снова приятно – так, да, вот так, так хо… ро…

…шо-о-о-о-о!

Наш крик сливается в одну сплошную, грохочущую музыку вздымающейся волны, цунами, это цунами, это безумие, это конец – ничто теперь не будет по-старому, ничто не будет, ничего и не было… До Гарри ничего не существовало, не имело значения, лишь бы он понял, лишь бы он почувствовал то же, что и я, лишь бы он не отпускал мою руку… вот сейчас, сейчас, сейчас, еще немного, потому что я слышу, слышу приближение…

Шторм.

XXXIII.

Я просыпаюсь с отчетливым ощущением катастрофы. Конечно же, Гарри ушел. На первом этаже грохочет незакрепленная ставня, ветер яростно бьет ее о стену, осыпая чешуйки краски. Моя одежда, пересыпанная песком, ворохом валяется на полу – я помню, как сдирал ее. Все тело болит, и особенно – там, внизу, где мальчишка все-таки порвал меня.

Снимаю грязные простыни с постели, вместе с одеждой бросаю их в корзину для белья. В душе смываю засохшую сперму с груди, брезгливо, едва касаясь рукой. Прохожу мимо зеркала, пряча глаза.

В комнате открываю окна нараспашку, чтобы выветрился этот запах – запах секса и морских волн. Но морем пахнет отчаянно. Ветер несет штормовые брызги, кажется, через весь город – только чтобы выплеснуть их мне в лицо, как девицы выплескивают свой напиток. Я стою у окна, голый, замерзший, гляжу на дом Эвансов – он так близко, через забор, и при желании можно крикнуть что-нибудь в их закрытые окна, докричаться, дозваться…

Застилаю постель свежим бельем. Слежу, чтобы уголки не морщинились, обтягивая матрас. Разглаживаю складки. Новые наволочки, простыни, пододеяльник. Уничтожаю все следы, все улики. Но главная улика – внутри меня, в моем теле. Жемчужина, никому не нужная, гниющая в нутре моллюска.

Не пошли бы эти метафоры на хрен?

Завтракать в одиночестве не хочу. Шатаюсь по дому, хватаюсь за одно, за другое, передвигаю себя с места на место, как мешающую вещь, которая отовсюду падает. Не думаю ни о чем, стараюсь не думать, потому что иначе уйду с головой в пучину стыда, раскаянья, обиды, и чего там еще во мне бродит и тухнет. Играю во взрослого – заставляю встать перед зеркалом, насмешливо себе улыбнуться, избегая собственного взгляда; заставляю проговорить это вслух, и четко, и честно, и оглушительно в тишине покинутого всеми дома:

«Я совершил ошибку. Я подвел Лили. Я слишком открылся перед человеком, которого я не заслуживаю. Перед человеком, который не заслуживает меня и моей правды». Подумав, снова смеюсь над своим отражением: «правды», ну, скажешь тоже. К чему все так усложнять? Выстраиваю какие-то сложноподчиненные оправдания в голове, гримасничаю перед зеркалом, как второсортный паяц, подыхаю от горечи – а ведь ничего, толком, и не случилось. Где она, катастрофа? Море бушует, я подставил задницу Поттеру, он проснулся утром, пришел в ужас и сбежал. Даже для него стало ясно, какой непростительной глупостью все это было – и шепот в темной спальне, и поцелуи, и ресницы, которых касался пальцем… Ему просто было любопытно, а я умирал от одиночества.

Летнее приключение.

Вот как надо это воспринимать; летнее приключение – для него, и для меня тоже. Каждый получил то, на что рассчитывал, а я получил даже немного больше. Все же, его глаза, его пронзительный свет, который бил в меня лучами, выжигая, наполняя каким-то неведомым новым чувством… планка этого чувства слишком высока, чтобы я ее понял… Все это осталось со мной, а Поттер – он тоже не в проигрыше, ведь мне хватило ума предложить ему хотя бы ту малость, которой я располагал. Свое тело.

Свою душу.

Ч-черт.

В какой-то момент я едва не поддаюсь малодушному порыву – собрать вещи и уехать; здесь мне делать больше нечего, моя работа закончена, как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало. Лекарство я Гарри подобрал, а уж проследить, чтобы он принимал Брионию, следуя моим письменным инструкциям, может и Лили. Оставаться здесь еще на неделю, две – бессмысленно. Но бежать?

Это было бы трусостью.

Нет уж. Я не собираюсь убегать снова, во второй раз. Чтобы потом еще десятилетиями кружить над этим местом, пытаясь побороть прошлое. Нет, я поклялся себе, что никто больше не назовет меня трусом.

Раз уж я здесь за взрослого, то и вести себя нужно соответственно. Сжав зубы, шагаю к дому Гарри. Думаю, он уже достаточно оправился от потрясения. Самое время нам поговорить – спокойно и бесстрастно обсудить произошедшее, чтобы потом не возвращаться к этому вопросу. Мне придется успокоить его, раз уж я играю роль няньки, пусть и сомнительно ее исполнял до этого дня.

Я объясню Гарри, что нам совсем не обязательно избегать друг друга или стыдиться чего-то. Что все это можно признать бредом, галлюцинацией, коротким помешательством. Что ему не о чем беспокоиться – я не стану создавать проблем, приставать или, чего доброго, обвинять в моей поруганной чести… Я буду идеально тихим и незаметным соседом, коротким, безликим летним воспоминанием, если он, в свою очередь, будет вести себя, как разумный, адекватный человек.

Если он хотя бы откроет чертову дверь!

Отбив все кулаки – невольно вспомнился Блэк, колотящийся в эту же дверь, и Гарри, наблюдающий за ним из-за шторки – я иду вокруг дома, заглядывая в окна. Как какой-то приставучий поклонник, как маньяк или чокнутый рекламный агент.

Убедившись, что Гарри нет дома, немного успокаиваюсь. Скорее всего, убежал куда-нибудь в город со своим рыжим приятелем. Так даже лучше – пусть успокоится, отвлечется.

Само по себе представляется лицо Гарри, небрежно и самодовольно ухмыляющееся: «я все-таки его отодрал, с тебя десятка!». Подавив в себе вспышку ярости, заставляю себя припомнить – он так боялся, что его драгоценный Рон узнает о его ориентации, что подобного разговора просто не может быть.

Возвращаюсь домой, пишу статью, читаю, варю рагу, пишу длинное бессмысленное письмо Сивилле, пестрящее запятыми, как арбуз косточками. Потом рву его, конечно, на тысячу клочков, затеваю уборку – с присутствием Поттера я совсем забыл о своей любви к чистоте и идеальному порядку, и теперь прихожу в ужас, найдя пару его заскорузлых вонючих носков, заткнутых за дивную подушку.

Потом обедаю, потом занимаюсь садом, потом еще немного читаю, потом устраиваю рейд на чердак, в поисках новых старых пластинок. Маюсь, проще говоря.

Когда на улице темнеет, а дом Эвансов, по-прежнему пустой и безмолвный, слепо таращится во все стороны темными окнами, я начинаю беспокоиться. Море, которое шумело и сбивчиво билось в стенки черепа, теперь сметает все на своем пути, обрушивая на меня лавину мыслей. А что, если Гарри уехал? Что, если он-то как раз собрал чемодан, и теперь – ни малейшей надежды увидеть его когда-нибудь вновь, даже просто попрощаться по-человечески? А что, если ему стало так неприятно мое общество, что он переселился к своему другу? Что, если он сидит в темноте, закрывшись в спальне Лили, и морит себя голодом? Что, если он напился и полез купаться, как глупое пубертатное отребье, населяющее наш маленький городок идиотов?

Когда это становится невыносимым, я выхожу из дома и быстрым шагом иду вниз по улице.

Найти дом Прюэтт, нынче Уизли, оказывается не так-то просто. К тому моменту, как я оказываюсь перед невразумительной обшарпанной дверью, я уже на взводе, так что мой стук звучит оглушительной и истеричной дробью.

Дверь распахивает, к счастью, сама Молли – объясняться с кем-то из ее многочисленной семейки мне сейчас хочется меньше всего, а эта дамочка хотя бы имя мое помнит. Что сразу же и демонстрирует изумленным:

– Северус?

Она судорожно натягивает на пухлые коленки подол уродливого домашнего халата, право же, смешно и жалко. Я гляжу на застрявшие в густой рыжей пряди бигуди, говорю учтиво и ровно, насколько это вообще сейчас возможно:

– Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли. Могу я узнать, Гарри у вас?

– Что? – она удивляется еще сильнее. – Хочешь сказать, он… он не возвращался еще?!

По выражению моего лица она понимает, что я не в курсе, и торопливо объясняет:

– Джинни с утра куда-то пропала… мальчишки отправились ее искать, но ее нигде не было, понимаете – там, где она обычно гуляет, хотя за ней сегодня должен был приглядывать Чарли, но он ушел на свидание, и она убежала гулять одна… – мне абсолютно нет дела до ее дочери, но Молли не дает мне вставить ни слова, повышая голос, – И Рон попросил Гарри помочь в поисках… к тому времени мы все уже на ушах стояли, ведь шторм на море, мало ли что могло случиться!.. Мальчишки искали ее, с самого утра, а в обед она вернулась, сама. Эта глупая девчонка торчала в каком-то ужасном Луна-парке! Умудрилась там подружиться с жонглером, вот он и провел ее за кулисы… понятно, я ее уже наказала, и как следует! Мальчишки все давно уже пришли, и Рон тоже, я думала… разве Гарри не предупреждал, куда идет?

Я качаю головой, не в силах сказать ни слова. Молли хмурится:

– Но ты же должен был хоть как-то обеспокоиться? Его нет с самого утра, а ты пришел только сейчас? Я правильно поняла – ты не знал, что он пошел искать Джинни?

– Он ничего мне не говорил! – получается слишком резко, и Молли складывает руки на необъятной груди.

– Разве тебе не поручили приглядывать за ним?

– Да, но… – чертова женщина всегда лезла не в свое дело. На мгновение представляю, как Гарри отчитывается мне, куда и с кем он идет гулять, в перерывах между горячим сексом. Но мне совсем не смешно – внутри начинается какая-то мелкая, противная дрожь, которая сильнее с каждой секундой. Молли тем временем отворачивается и кричит куда-то вглубь дома:

– Артур, мальчики, одевайтесь! Мы идем искать Гарри!

– Да что за день сегодня! – орет кто-то из ее мальчишек недовольным голосом, за спиной Молли возникает Рон Уизли. Сегодня на нем футболка с надписью «Если ты читаешь эту надпись, значит ты меня хочешь». Он глядит на меня, с этим своим аутичным выражением на веснушчатом лице:

– Что, Гарри разве не…

– «Разве не»! – резко отвечаю я, разворачиваясь, собираясь ринуться на поиски. Молли хватает меня за руку:

– Северус Снейп, даже не думай оставаться в стороне, пока мы ищем мальчика! Не знаю, чем таким важным ты был занят целый день, но если Лили доверила тебе своего ребенка, ты будешь прилагать все усилия, и не важно, какую фамилию он носит!

Мне хочется ударить эту женщину. Хочется так сильно, что приходится впиться ногтями в ладони, унимая дрожь. Ей нет дела до моего самообладания, она уже кинулась в дом, оставив дверь нараспашку, я слышу, как она командует: «Артур, возьми фонарь! Джордж, дождевики в кладовке!». Я спускаюсь по сырым ступенькам крыльца, только теперь сообразив, что все это время шел дождь, и я вымок до нитки.

Что я делал весь день? Что я делал, пока Гарри пропадал неизвестно где? О, всего лишь мучился из-за мысли о том, что переспал с ним. Молли права в своей оценке моих педагогических способностей, она только не смогла определить степень моего падения.

Уже выбегая за калитку, слышу несущийся мне вслед крик. Замираю на мгновение, нетерпеливый, переполненный движением, которое пружинит во мне, призывая бежать, спасать, делать хоть что-то, пока не поздно. Рон скачет через лужи, загребая длинными ногами грязную воду.

– Мы разделились… – выпаливает он, едва подбежав. – Часть берега взял на себя Гарри. Я думаю, он может быть где-то там, знаете, за Первым пляжем.

Знаю; киваю, коротко и без особой благодарности. Бегу. Бегу. Бегу. Спотыкаюсь, и снова бегу, откидывая с лица промокшие пряди.

Гарри…

На берегу шум волн просто оглушает. Кажется, черная вода выплескивается из берегов, пытается оттолкнуть меня прочь, лижет низкое небо. Ветер сбивает с ног, сбивает дыхание. Надо дышать, иначе я не смогу помочь Гарри. Еще до того, как я достигаю берега, я знаю, где он. Да что там, еще во время гневной отповеди Молли Уизли я знал.

Замираю на секунду, глядя на Каменный риф, почти сливающийся с темным небом.

Джинни Уизли говорила: «я все равно до него доберусь». Чертова девчонка сидела в своем разукрашенном Луна-парке, пила чай и ела леденцы, а Гарри… ну откуда ему знать, что она не поплыла туда? Откуда ему знать, что она уже много часов как дома, наматывает сопли на кулак, наказанная, пока он… пока он…

Герой. Гребаный герой, Поттер, чтоб тебя…

Я прекрасно знаю, что ни одна лодка не сможет противостоять этим волнам и ветру; конечно, спасатели пришлют катер из соседнего городка, но на это уйдут часы, может, вся ночь. И все равно я звоню из телефонной будки и кричу на какую-то женщину в службе спасения, кричу истерично, срывая голос и кашляя в трубку, подавившись собственной слюной.

Разумеется, надо плыть. Единственный шанс в такую погоду добраться до рифа – плыть самому, без лодки, без весел, без лишнего балласта. На одном только чистом страхе, что будет слишком поздно.

Одежда, сваленная в кучу на песке, вызывает смутное де жа вю. Тело, окоченевшее изнутри, почти не чувствует холода черной воды. Несколько раз я ухожу на дно, прежде чем вспоминаю, как плавать. В переносице ломит от соленой воды, перед глазами – сплошное мельтешение брызг и пены, под языком жжет и стучит одно-единственное «пожалуйста».

Пожалуйста, пусть я не опоздаю!

Плыву, временами забывая глотнуть воздуха, временами проваливаясь в глубину, временами дрейфуя, оглядываясь, выискивая глазами риф – и снова, упорно, но руки и ноги словно заснули и почти не слушаются. Плыву – как и думал, на чистом страхе и адреналине, и в ушах грохот воды сливается в один сплошной отчаянный крик.

Приступ настигает меня на полпути к рифу.

XXXIV.

У мародеров был богатый выбор оружия. Их оружием был смех – меня всегда он ранил сильней всего. Их оружием были пальцы, сжатые в кулаки, и ноги, размахнувшиеся, чтобы пнуть. Их оружием была поддержка – поддержка всех и каждого, потому что никто не любил Сопливуса, зато всем нравилось смотреть, что еще могут придумать для него мародеры. Их оружием был страх – мой собственный, вложенный мне в руки, как самурайский меч. Я взрезал им свой живот, когда боялся, сдавался и бежал, унижался, испугавшись более сильных унижений, и был несвободен. Даже когда мародеров не было поблизости, страх волочился за мной следом хвостом из консервных банок. Их оружием было бесстрашие и твердая уверенность в том, что наказания не будет.

Моим оружием были слова и взгляды. Злой черный взгляд многих заставлял нервничать; я смотрел на своих обидчиков, не бросая им вызов, но сохраняя на сетчатке их гадкие ухмылки, собирая улики… Блэк однажды велел мне не поднимать глаза. Снова и снова он орал, повалив меня на пол и прижимая какой-то погрызенный карандаш к нижнему веку: «хватит пялиться, мразь, если хочешь сохранить глаза. Понял? Ты понял?! Я не слышу: ты понял меня?..».

Что же до слов, то они были словно камни, которые не долетают. Размахнись я посильней, мог бы и ранить – например, упомянуть при Блэке о его семье, которая отказалась от него, сплавив в школу-пансион, и забыла о его существовании. Или мог бы достать Поттера – через Эванс, достаточно было одного ее имени, чтобы пошатнуть его, чтобы задеть – разумеется, еще до того, как они стали встречаться. Да, я мог бы придумать, что сказать. Я мог бы сказать многое.

Но не говорил.

Иногда я мечтал знать такое слово, которое могло бы убить. Одно только слово – и человек падает замертво, словно по волшебству. Да что там – мне хватило бы и меньшего! Слово, которое заставило бы корчиться от боли. Короткое и емкое слово из моих уст, и вот уже Блэк с Поттером кричат от немыслимой боли… да, я часто мечтал об этом.

Я обливал их грязью, поносил, придумывал оскорбления, стараясь перещеголять самого себя в этой странной игре. Я изливал свой яд в подушку, шептал проклятия про себя, я нащупывал их слабые места и бил, бил, бил без устали, до поражения… когда никто не слышал.

Нет ничего страшнее настоящего бессилия. И нет ничего беспомощней мальчишеской ненависти.

О, как я их ненавидел… их всех. Так, что горчило на губах, и в желудке все скручивалось в скользкий холодный ком. Так, что темнело перед глазами и покалывало в подушечках пальцев. Так, что хотелось кричать во весь голос – кричать о своей ненависти, но вместо этого я шептал, я бормотал себе под нос, я повторял беззвучно. Я представлял, как убиваю их.

И Лили тоже. Настал тот день, когда я возненавидел ее едва не сильней мародеров. Она была единственным человеком, которому я верил; единственной, кто видел и мою улыбку, и мои слезы, единственной, кто называл меня по имени в этой школе.

Поэтому было так больно, когда она все испортила. Мне казалось, она предала меня, и моя ненависть была вдвое сильней. И я сказал ей, сказал это ей в лицо, когда она вновь попыталась за меня вступиться:

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь, грязная шлюха!

Конечно, это было подло. Особенно учитывая, что всего пару дней назад она раскрыла мне тайну – рассказала, что лишилась девственности с Джеймсом Поттером. Она так переживала, не слишком ли рано поддалась на его уговоры… спрашивала, как я считаю. «Грязная шлюха». Пожалуй, я однозначно высказал свое мнение.

Она рассказала мне все по секрету, как другу. Но это было не то, что стоит рассказывать друзьям мужского пола. И уж конечно, не то, что нужно было рассказывать именно мне.

Каждое слово вбивалось в меня гвоздями. Лили владела этой магией – умением причинять боль словами.

Пока она рассуждала и переживала, забравшись с ногами на мою постель, раскидав волосы по плечам, я не решался поднять на нее глаза. Ведь тогда она бы заметила. Заметила мою ненависть, отчаянье, которое жгло сетчатку и радужку, от которого глаза болели и влажнели.

Нет, я сумел тогда справиться с собой. Что-то пробормотал, выгнал ее из своей комнаты, удостоив невнятного «мне надо заниматься». Она не удивилась – привыкла к моим странностям.

С той секунды я и начал представлять ее. Ее тоже. На коленях, умоляющую о пощаде. Опрокинутую на спину, кричащую. Кричащую, истекающую кровью. И пытающуюся сдвинуть бедра, которые сжимают грубые толстые пальцы – не мои и не Поттера. Не его.

Я придумывал ей наказания, одно за другим. Нет, я не хотел слышать про ее с Поттером близость. Я не мог понять, зачем она рассказада мне это. Я не мог поверить, что она сделала это со мной специально. Ведь Лили не была глупой; неужели она до сих пор все не поняла?

Жестокая? Нет. Теперь я так не считаю. Она действительно все понимает, но делает по-своему. Не для того, чтобы причинить боль; просто не заботясь ни о чем, кроме своих мотивов. Ее звонок – «моему сыну, Гарри, нужна помощь. Ты сделаешь это, Северус?» - ее звонок лишний раз доказывает это.

В те дни мне хотелось, чтобы она умерла. Чтобы она просто исчезла. Как было бы просто – всего одно слово, магическая абракадабра – и… но вместо этого Лили была всегда неподалеку, на виду. Сидела между Поттером и Блэком, смеялась, спрашивала у меня запасную ручку на сдвоенных уроках и заступалась за меня в коридорах, когда мародерам становилось скучно. И каждый раз, когда в грудь Джеймса Поттера упирались ее руки, не то лаская, не то отталкивая: «я сказала, оставь его в покое!» - я шептал про себя: «чертова дура, уродина, тварь, похотливая сука, предательница, дрянь, грязная шлюха…»

А однажды сказал это вслух. И с той секунды мир взорвался и осыпался тысячей осколков.

И ничего уже не было по-прежнему.

XXXV.

Перед глазами – сплошной мрак, черным цветом закрасило белки, я слеп, я почти умер. Но рези в груди – там, где сердце заходится в ужасе, там, где ребра крошатся, сжимая пустые, пустые легкие – заставляют меня помнить, что я еще жив. И пока жив, я дергаюсь, уже не мечтая выбраться из этого мертвого моря. Как справедливо – я вернулся, чтобы остаться здесь навсегда. Не убежал. Все-таки – не убежал.

Вдох. Ну же.

Но прощаться с жестоким миром рано; я спасу идиота Поттера, даже если для этого мне придется восстать из мертвых. И я плыву. Плыву, пытаясь протолкнуть в сдавленное горло хотя бы глоток кислорода. К черту снежное поле, к черту дыхание, к черту сентиментальные рассуждения – я должен плыть, плыть, риф уже виднеется вблизи, плыть, и пусть чертовы руки хоть отвалятся…

Вдох. Через силу. Вдох. Еще.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!» Я не прошу, я уже требую. Плыть. Плыть. Рывок, еще рывок – снова глотаю воду, окунувшись, волна бьет в грудь, тащит назад, к берегу, но я стремлюсь вперед, разрывая плотную ткань воды. Риф не отпускаю глазами, не дышу, не чувствую собственного тела, только голова такая пустая и легкая, что все время всплывает. Черная рябь уже пошла перед глазами, внутри все жарит огнем, я грешник, и меня уже начали наказывать – и неужели я так и умру здесь, за метр до рифа, утонув? А Гарри в это время будет есть абрикосы где-нибудь в Луна-парке…

Вдох. Вдох, твою мать!  
Брюхо обдираю о торчащий из-под воды камень, цепляюсь, отталкиваюсь, выволакиваю себя на узкий каменный выступ, он мокрый и скользит под пальцами, содранными в кровь – кажется, я где-то ноготь с мизинца потерял, но сейчас не чувствую ни пальца, ни боли.

Гарри, Гарри, подожди еще немного. Я иду. Иду.

Вдох.

Воздух булькает во рту, не желает проваливаться внутрь, и я зажмуриваюсь до рези в глазах – но это оказывается ошибкой, потому что тут же мир под плотно сомкнутыми веками начинает вращаться на бешеной скорости, и меня так шатает, что приходится всем телом вжаться в камень.

Гарри, Гарри, я иду. Пожалуйста…

Дыши, дыши, черт тебя дери, Северус! Я словно слышу гневный голос Молли, кашляю, слизывая соленую влагу с губ. По пояс в воде, держась за камень, оплываю риф вокруг – тут должна быть каменная арка, но водой залило, и теперь она похожа на тайный ход, почти целиком скрытый под водой. Я ныряю и плыву в арку, слишком темно, и странно, почему я до сих пор не отрубился. Наконец, я всплываю, приходится двигаться, прижавшись щекой к каменному своду пещеры – только так остается возможность оставлять ноздри на поверхности, и только накатывающие волны то и дело пытаются проникнуть в легкие.

Я передвигаюсь, осторожно держась за каменные стены – если попаду в подводную яму, могу и не вынырнуть. Действую на автомате, почти ни о чем не думая, стараясь не думать, нет… предчувствие превратилось в уверенность – Гарри здесь, он приплыл сюда, сражаясь с бурей ради девчонки Уизли. А я приплыл ради него, и я не оставлю его здесь, я вытащу его, я найду его, я обязательно найду… Гарри, или его тело.

Эта мысль свинцовой гирей тянет под воду.

И остается сил лишь на то, чтобы повторять про себя: «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»

XXXVI.

Белый кафель, лужи, надписи маркерами на стенах. Я скользил взглядом по всем этим матерным стишкам и признаниям в любви до гроба, по всем этим наскальным росписям, заставлял себя читать их, чтобы только отвлечься.

Меня держали двое – Петтигрю и Блэк. Петтигрю выкручивал руки, Блэк одной рукой схватил за шею, а другой вцепился в волосы. Поттер выкладывал вещи из своей сумки, прямо на мокрый кафель.

Нужно было думать о другом; о чем угодно. Повторять алфавит задом наперед, вспоминать фамилии знаменитых физиков. Это помогало отвлечься, позволяло «сохранить лицо». Чтобы не заплакать, я складывал трехзначные числа.

Самый острый, сильный страх прошел – еще когда они тащили меня в этот заброшенный, вечно затопленный туалет на втором этаже. Мне всегда удавалось понять заранее, что будет – обычные тычки и затрещины, или что-то серьезное. В этот раз мародеры собирались повеселиться.

Хуже некуда.

Я вырывался, кричал, пытался убежать – добраться бы до конца коридора, там, в подсобке, может сидеть Филч, перебирать в сотый раз свои метлы и швабры… добраться бы хоть до кого-нибудь, крикнуть о помощи, хоть бы один учитель, хоть кто-нибудь… и плевать потом, что ябеда – хуже моей репутации все равно не стать…

Я хватался за стены и лягался, как дикое животное, один раз заехал Блэку ногой в живот, после чего оказался на полу, и чья-то нога влетела под ребра, выбивая стон.

А потом уже, когда втолкнули в туалет, и я пролетел по скользкому полу, вскочил, бросился к двери, был сбит с ног новым ударом – весь мой страх куда-то делся, испарился, покинул меня вместе с последними силами, и я безвольно наблюдал, будто со стороны, как Блэк хлещет меня по щекам, говоря что-то обидное – не помню, не слушал… Схватил за волосы, не побрезговал, а ведь раньше вопил, мол, они такие грязные, что после них руки с мылом не отмоешь. Схватил, дернул, вырывая с корнем, натягивая кожу на лбу. Петтигрю, пыхтящий, с бегающими глазами, бестолково переминался рядом, пока Блэк не велел ему держать мои руки.

Но я и так уже не сопротивлялся. После, спустя много лет, самым мерзким в этом воспоминании было именно это – знать, что я даже не попытался… что я позволил им сделать это со мной.

Поттер извлек из сумки карандаш, огурец, бутылку, мыло. Аккуратно разложил передо мной на полу. Окинул меня оценивающим взглядом.

– Раздвинь ноги, – скомандовал он.

На секунду мне показалось, что это все сон. Потому что было очень похоже на один из моих снов. На секунду я был уверен, что скоро проснусь в своей постели, задыхаясь.

Но потом Блэк потянул меня за волосы, так, что пришлось запрокинуть голову.

– Ты слышал, что он тебе сказал?! – прорычал Блэк мне в лицо, склоняясь и почти касаясь губами моего носа. Я молчал, глядя мимо него на потолок, но когда мне показалось, что вот-вот с меня снимут скальп, я сделал то, что от меня требовали. Поттер, наблюдавший за этим с едва заметной улыбкой, взял огурец и прищурился.

– Как думаешь, влезет?

– А мы сейчас проверим, – ответил ему Блэк. – Эй, Сопливус, педикам же нравится, когда им суют что-нибудь в жопу? Пит сказал, тебя оттрахал каждый в этой школе. Кто не брезгливый, конечно. Ну, маленький сучонок, это твой способ завести друзей?

Челюсть моя ходила ходуном, зубы стучали друг о друга. Жалкое зрелище.

– Мне всегда было любопытно, правда ли у него есть член? Потому что яйцами его точно природа не наделила. – фыркнул Поттер. – Ладно, к делу. Кто хочет посмотреть, как я сниму с Сопливуса штаны?

Я закричал и принялся дергать ногами, пытаясь не подпустить Поттера ближе. Я даже не чувствовал боли в заломленных руках, только Блэк слишком сильно сдавил шею, так, что я не мог дышать. Поттер схватил меня за ноги, но я умудрился лягнуть его, и он отскочил в сторону, потирая запястье. Тут же меня пнули в спину.

– Не дергайся, Сопливчик, или хуже будет!

– Не надо!!

– Слышали? Не надо! Он говорит: «не надо»! – Блэк рассмеялся, и Петтигрю вторил ему задыхающимся смехом. Его руки так тряслись, что даже я это чувствовал, хотя все мое внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы не позволить Поттеру подойти ближе.

– Отстаньте от меня!! Ублюдки! Что я вам сделал??! – Голос срывался, и было так муторно и гадко, и было понятно, кристально ясно, что ни одно из моих слов их не остановит. Я только унижался сильнее, спрашивая, но этот вопрос не оставлял меня ни на секунду все эти годы: за что? Чем я заслужил такую ненависть? Это позже пришло понимание: не было никакой ненависти. Была скука и равнодушное, ленивое отвращение. Я был легкой добычей, только и всего.

– Раздражаешь, Сопливус. – вздохнул Джеймс. – Сам факт твоего существования меня бесит, понимаешь?

Он глядел насмешливо и устало, узел форменного галстука расслаблен, карие глаза глядят в упор из-под низких темных бровей. Широкие плечи ровно вздымаются, когда он вздыхает. Я глядел на него и пропустил тот момент, когда Питер отпустил мои руки, наклонился и дернул с меня брюки. Джеймс тут же подскочил помочь ему, а Блэк плотнее ухватил меня за шею, прижимая меня затылком к животу. Я тут же вцепился в его руку, пытаясь высвободиться, но сколько ни царапал, ни рвал ногтями ему кожу, он не ослабил хватки. Через минуту все было кончено – Поттер и Петтигрю отскочили и переглянулись.

– Кошмар, ну и что это за подштанники?

– Он их вообще когда-нибудь стирает?

– Судя по запаху, нет!

– А судя по виду, их носил еще его прадед.

– А я-то ожидал увидеть розовые стринги!

– Или кружева!

– Может, он думает, что это эротично?

– Фу-у!.. Меня сейчас стошнит!

От угла до моей левой пятки было ровно восемь кафельных плиток. По диагонали. А по вертикали… надо было их сосчитать. На шее останутся синяки. Я хотел умереть. Я понимал, что главное теперь – не заплакать. Что бы они ни делали – не заплакать.

– Ну? Кто рискнет снять с него подштанники?

– Мне даже думать об этом противно! – засмеялся Поттер. Блэк сказал:

– Эй, Пит!

– Не. Неа, парни, ну вы чего? Я не хочу это трогать.

– Давай-давай, живо, Пит. Ты же хотел стать мародером? Считай это посвящением.

Петтигрю неуверенно засмеялся, но никто его не поддержал. Он перевел взгляд с Блэка за моей спиной на Поттера. Сморщился.

– Да ладно вам! – заныл он жалобно, Джеймс сложил руки на груди.

– Сири прав. От тебя пока мало толку было. Если хочешь стать одним из нас – сначала покажи, что ты можешь.

Петтигрю покачал головой. Потом шагнул ко мне, наклоняясь.

– Нет! НЕ СМЕЙ!

Он отдернул руку, словно обжегся. Уставился на меня исподлобья. Я пытался удержать его взгляд, отчаянно, цепко. Я пытался говорить уверенно, не показывая страха:

– Даже не думай, Петтигрю.

– Давай, Пит, не слушай его! – подбодрил Поттер, а Блэк стиснул мою шею так, что лицо начало краснеть.

– Нет... – прохрипел я, не отпуская Питера взглядом. Каким-то образом я понял – если он сейчас струсит, то они отпустят меня. Может, побьют, но отпустят. Если я смогу заставить его отступить. – Не смей.

Петтигрю громко сглотнул, оглянулся на Поттера. «Не надо», – заклинал я мысленно,- «не надо, не надо, ну пожалуйста, ну не надо, не надо…»

Петтигрю перекосило от отвращения, когда он начал стаскивать с меня нижнее белье.

– Ты еще пожалеешь… – на большее я был не способен. Внутри все застыло, в горле застрял ком тошноты, тело мелко тряслось.

– ЧТО ВЫ ДЕЛАЕТЕ?!!

– Эванс, это мужской туалет, ты таблички не читаешь? – сердито рявкнул Блэк, а Питтегрю с облегчением оставил попытки меня раздеть и отскочил. Я зажмурился, сведя колени, полуспущенные трусы болтались в районе лодыжек.

– Что… о-о-о.

– Не смотри, Лил, это зрелище не для дам, – сказал Поттер и охнул. Я открыл глаза и успел заметить, как он потирает покрасневшую щеку. Лили старательно избегала глядеть в мою сторону, лицо ее застыло.

– Отпустите его немедленно! – сказала она дрожащим голосом. Блэк хмыкнул, я попытался натянуть трусы, но потом уронил руки – мне было уже все равно. Она видела, она была свидетелем моего унижения, и теперь никогда не забудет, как с Сопливуса стянули трусы в туалете, чтобы сунуть ему в жопу огурец или бутылочное горлышко. Я почувствовал, что меня сейчас точно вырвет, и это будет последней каплей… я хотел, чтобы она отвернулась, чтобы она не смотрела, я хотел, чтобы ее вообще не существовало на свете.

– Скажи ему, Джеймс! – выкрикнула Лили, глядя на Поттера.

– Блэк – не моя собачка, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Он делает, что хочет. Я не могу ему указывать.

– Ты просто не хочешь! Вы оба! – лицо у Лили покраснело, на нем явно было нарисовано отвращение. Она ткнула куда-то в мою сторону пальцем. – Это уже переходит все границы! Вас исключить должны!!

– Я ничего не делал, – быстро сказал Петтигрю, отступая к умывальникам.

– Эй, Эванс, ты же не собираешься на нас ябедничать?! – воскликнул Блэк. – Хочешь, чтобы твоего парня выгнали из школы?

– Конечно, не хочу… – буркнула Лили. Протянула руку к Поттеру, следящему за ней со странным выражением лица. Коснулась его плеча – что-то во мне с хрустом сломалось, когда Поттер повернулся к ней, перехватив пальцы, удерживая на своем плече. – Джеймс, пожалуйста… – шепнула она. Поттер вздохнул.

– Ладно, Сири, хватит.

– Чего-о?!

– Слышишь, друг, хватит.

– Ты же сказал: я не твоя собачка!

– Блэк!!

– Лил, не вопи. Сири, да отпусти ты его, никуда он не денется. Все равно в одной школе учимся. Будет новый день…

– ДЖЕЙМС!

– Тише, Лил, спокойно… Сири, пусти его, он уже посинел. Ты его так задушишь.

Блэк, наконец, ослабил хватку и отступил, а я схватился за шею, скривившись от боли. Нет, нет, это не со мной…

– Северус? – Лили присела рядом со мной, стараясь не глядеть мне ни в лицо, ни ниже. – Пойдем, я отведу тебя в лазарет… - она сделала движение, будто хотела помочь мне встать, но не дотронулась. – Вставай… Они тебя не тронут.

Джеймс засмеялся.

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь, – слова прозвучали сипло. – Грязная шлюха.

Она отшатнулась, широко распахнув глаза. Щеки мгновенно залило румянцем, губы скорбно скривились.

Секунду мне казалось, что еще не поздно все исправить.

– Вот как… – сказала она тихо, развернулась и ушла. Поттер и Блэк переглянулись.

О том, что было дальше, я говорить не могу.

XXXVII .

Волны тащат меня, бьют о стенки пещеры, и, кажется, я сейчас утону – не в воде, а в той темноте, что затапливает меня изнутри, плещет в горле, течет сквозь сомкнутые губы. Мне кажется, это никогда не закончится. Мне кажется, боль будет вечной.

– Северус?..

Я хватаюсь за камень, что-то ледяное и неподвижное скользит по моей ноге, что-то мертвое, но голос… мне же это не послышалось? Я держусь за камень, таращусь в темноту, но не вижу даже свода пещеры, не вижу ничего и никого, только чувствую неровности пещерного свода, к которому прижимаюсь щекой, пытаясь добыть немного воздуха.

– Северус?.. – беспомощно повторяет голос в темноте. – Се…

– Гарри?! Гарри!

Несколько секунд тишина, а потом в темноте что-то дотрагивается до моей груди, ледяные пальцы скользят, ощупывая.

– Это правда ты? На этот раз все по-настоящему?

Я пока не могу ответить; горло сжалось, голова кружится от облегчения, и приходится рвано вдыхать воздух, вжимаясь в камень. Наверное, он эти хрипы и услышал, поэтому и разбил тишину своим неуверенным: «Северус?».

Наверное, он ждал меня.

Целый день; в темноте, в ледяной воде. Без малейшего шанса выбраться – даже я, знающий риф как свои пять пальцев, не найду обратной дороги под водой.

Гарри… страшно представить, что он испытал за эти часы в ловушке, пока вода все прибывала. Пока я слонялся по дому и жалел себя.

– Гарри…

Он дрожит. Барахтается, едва не утаскивая меня под воду, вцепляется мне в плечи, прижимается всем телом.

– Сев? Северус? Северус, это ты? – повторяет он снова и снова.

– Прости. Прости, – я не могу остановиться, не могу прекратить эту истерику. – Прости меня.

Я думал, он мертв. Черт, я был готов к этому. К тому, что он...

Нет. Все позади. Все обошлось. Все…

– ТЫ ИДИОТ!!! Гребаный придурок, ПОТТЕР! – вот теперь я пришел в себя, и он тоже, нервно хихикает, крепко держась за меня.

– Да. Это правда ты.

– ЗАТКНИСЬ! Ты хоть представляешь… какого хрена вообще… – беспомощно умолкаю. Дышу. Дышу. Дышу.

– Северус?..

Дышу.

– Северус… я знал, что ты придешь за мной.

Теперь, когда самое страшное позади, когда я знаю, что с паршивцем все в порядке, я зол настолько, что хочу его ударить. Облегчение мое настолько велико, что я хочу кричать от счастья. Я делаю даже хуже – нащупываю в темноте его губы (со второй попытки, сначала попадаю в подбородок) и целую, вжимая в стенку пещеры. Мы оба уходим под воду, его нервный смешок остается у меня во рту, и, когда мы всплываем, я подталкиваю Гарри ближе к стене, где потолок выше, и можно свободно дышать.

– Вода ледяная…

– Надо отсюда выбираться.

Гарри внезапно начинает смеяться; нервное, должно быть:

– Северус, ты прости, но… мы отсюда не выберемся.

– Ты поранился?

– Нет, но я уже раз десять нырял, пытался найти выход… под водой, в полной темноте это вообще нереально, Северус. Теперь мы застряли тут оба… – он вздыхает, кашляет, отплевываясь от воды. – Черт. Прости, это все из-за меня… Что теперь делать будем? Вода прибывает. Скоро здесь нельзя будет дышать.

Я знаю. Парой часов позже Гарри бы ничего не осталось, кроме как погрузиться с головой в воду. Думать об этом так страшно, что я испытываю почти физическую боль от мыслей.

Но все обошлось. Обошлось. На секунду я пугаюсь – что, если я просто не справился с волнами, потерял сознание, и сейчас погружаюсь под воду, не достигнув рифа? И все это – темнота, срывающийся голос Гарри, его настойчивые касания, – все это только последние подарки умирающего, агонизирующего мозга?

– Надо выбираться, – повторяю я. – Держись за меня, плыви за мной, только, заклинаю, не вздумай отставать – я тебя в темноте просто не найду.

– Что ты задумал? – Гарри пытается говорить спокойно, но надежда в его голосе звучит отчетливо.

– Ты был прав, я плавал до рифа много раз. Это место было… – моим убежищем. – Моей тайной. Я знаю тут все. И знаю, как выбраться из этой пещеры.

– Северус…

– Спокойно. Рыдать от счастья будешь потом. У нас нет времени.

– За что мне держаться?

Нащупываю его пальцы, сую ему прядь моих мокрых волос – это лучшее, что я могу придумать. Какое счастье, что мне некогда стричься.

– Набери побольше воздуха, проплыть придется много, и все под водой. Даже если почувствуешь, что больше не можешь, постарайся не всплывать, просто следуй за мной, понял?

Это опасное место – узкий каменный тоннель, полностью погруженный в воду. Даже если мы всплывем, мы уткнемся в потолок и не сможем вдохнуть. Я не уверен, что продержусь столько, и не уверен насчет Гарри, окоченевшего и обессилевшего. Но других вариантов у нас нет.

XXXVIII.

Мы всплываем одновременно, отплевываясь и широко открывая рты, как рыбы. Гарри выпускает мои волосы и трет переносицу, рука его трясется.

– Черт.

Он широко улыбается, теперь, когда я могу его разглядеть в тусклом свете, я замечаю, как он ужасно выглядит. Должно быть, мой вид еще хуже – Гарри подплывает ближе, близоруко щурясь, и выдыхает:

– Се-е-ев… Как ты добрался до рифа?..

– С трудом, – бормочу уклончиво. – И не надо звать меня «Сев», тебе ясно?

– Ладно. Как скажешь. Я тебе по гроб жизни…

– Заткнись.

– Но ты же меня…

– Заткнись, Поттер.

Наглец совершает немыслимое – бьет ладонью по воде, окатив меня брызгами. Я, растерявшись от такой подлости, ухожу под воду, и он меня вытаскивает. Несколько секунд мы топим друг друга, а потом я вцепляюсь в его ледяные плечи, останавливая.

– Все, хватит, угомонись!..

– Я просто очень рад, что жив! – он не может прекратить улыбаться. На ресницах у него повисли тяжелые капли. Взгляд – незнакомый без привычных очков. И все, что я могу ответить:

– Я тоже.

Несколько секунд мы молчим, отчего-то смутившись. Потом он неловко меняет тему:

– Что это за место?

Широкая пещера, почти идеальной круглой формы, воды нам здесь – по грудь, но вдоль стен идут каменные выступы, по которым легко карабкаться.

– Я называл эту пещеру Большим Залом. В Рифе много пещер, и все соединяются тоннелем. Когда уровень воды спадет, здесь можно будет передвигаться пешком.

– Ты здесь часто бывал, да?

– Мы. Я и Лили. Это был наш «волшебный замок». В Большом Зале устраивались обеды, а по праздникам – приемы.

Последний раз мы были здесь вместе в конце августа, тем летом, когда заканчивали младшую школу и переходили в пансион. Лили мечтала о взрослой жизни, мечтала сесть в блестящий красивый экспресс, который увезет нас далеко от города, в самое настоящее путешествие. Ей казалось, что в старшей школе начнется новая жизнь. В каком-то смысле она была права.

Гарри молчит, уловив мое настроение. Я растягиваю губы в улыбку.

– Знаешь, что самое волшебное в Большом Зале?

– А?

мЕго заколдованный потолок.

Гарри запрокидывает лицо, глаза его расширяются, изо рта вырывается вдох восхищения. Я гляжу на него – это для меня красивее звездного неба в округлом провале свода.

– Значит, все правда… – шепчет Гарри, не отрывая глаз от «чуда». – Красиво-о-о…

И я соглашаюсь, молча.

Звезды – далекие и крошечные, похожие на серебряную стружку, рассыпанную по полотну, обрамлены аккуратной каменной рамкой. Кажется, что сверху веет небесным, космическим холодом. Я ухмыляюсь, представив, как мы сейчас будем карабкаться по выступам к ночному небу, словно пытаясь достать хотя бы одну звезду. На самом деле, стоит поспешить – неизвестно, сколько времени прошло после моего истеричного звонка спасателям, но мне совсем не хочется пропустить катер. А если мы останемся внутри рифа, мы его пропустим наверняка.

– Еще немножко… – просит Гарри, когда я объясняю ему все. – Сейчас, еще секунду…

Он ложится на воду, раскинув в стороны руки, дрейфуя. Он сам – как упавшая звезда.

Я знаю, что не имею права загадывать желания. Но все-таки загадываю...

XXXIX.

Когда мы оказываемся наверху, на крохотной каменной площадке, венчающей риф, нас едва не сносит вниз, в бушующее море, порывами ветра. Черное и живое, море облизывает камни со всех сторон, пытается дотянуться до нас брызгами. Гарри трясется, обхватив себя руками – он, как и я, одет в одни только плавки. Представляю, какое он себе уже заработал переохлаждение.

– Ну же, – бурчу. – Я не кусаюсь.

Он жмется ко мне, я обхватываю его руками, усадив себе на колени. Закрываю от ветра. Спина моментально высыхает от его резких порывов, в задницу впиваются мелкие камушки. Гарри замирает в моих объятьях. Так просто и легко уткнуться подбородком в его затылок, закрыть глаза, позволяя ветру щекотать мне щеки вихрами Гарри.

Так просто. И так хорошо.

Нельзя закрывать глаза – если я усну, то проснусь уже с температурой под сорок и в бреду. И Гарри тоже нельзя спать – я сжимаю его крепче, дышу на его красное ухо, совсем обмороженное.

– Щекотно... – хихикает Гарри.

– Идиот.

– Извини.

Я фыркаю. Гарри вздыхает, ерзает у меня на коленях.

– Как там Джинни?

Ну, правда – идиот.

– Превосходно. Лучше всех твоя Джинни.

– Это хорошо…

– Убить тебя готов. Почему ты не разбудил меня?! Почему ушел тайком? Ты хоть представляешь, как… что я себе… как это было… – возмутительно. У меня даже слов нет. Наверное, у меня и права нет его отчитывать – я потерял всякие привилегии оставленного в доме «за старшего», когда затащил Гарри в постель. Но я не могу удержаться.

– Прости, – снова говорит Гарри. – Ты спал. Ты так сладко спал… – он хмыкает. – Я тебя чмокнул в нос. Ты не почувствовал?

– Нет. Я не… нет. Не почувствовал.

– Прости.

– Ты прекратишь уже извиняться?

Несколько секунд мы смотрим на город, такой далекий, спящий – только несколько огней горят, возможно, где-то там и семейство Уизли с фонарями бегает.

– Смотри, не прозевай катер! – предупреждаю я. Хочу надеяться, но ведь он может и к утру приплыть. Мы с Гарри тут совсем чокнемся, голые, мокрые и замерзшие, на вершине рифа, продуваемого всеми ветрами мира.

Когда вернемся домой, надо будет дать Гарри Аконит. А то ведь заболеет, точно заболеет.

– Знаешь, если бы ветер все-таки утащил нас в страну Оз, я бы попросил у Волшебника немного мозгов. – Гарри нарушает тишину внезапно, и я не сразу понимаю, о чем он. Потом ухмыляюсь.

– Самокритично.

– Да ты сам раз двадцать меня назвал идиотом!

– Все потому, что ты идиот и есть, – качаю головой, горблюсь, вжимаясь в него грудью. Сам не знаю, что бы я попросил у Волшебника. Смелости или все-таки настоящее Сердце?

Наверное, больше всего на свете я хочу быть чистым. Чистым, как Гарри.

Не хочу больше носить в себе всю эту тьму. Не хочу бояться, и ненавидеть тоже больше не хочу.

– Северус?

– М-м..?

– Катер.

Я целую его в висок, торопливо, словно краду этот поцелуй. Потом расцепляю руки и отстраняюсь от него. Мы сидим рядом и глядим на приближающийся катер, едва справляющийся с толчками бурных волн. В темноте проступает силуэт мужчины, стоящего рядом со спасателем. Женщина, которая вглядывается в темноту, едва не перегибаясь за борт катера, замечает нас первой. Она громко что-то кричит, но ветер заглушает ее слова. Она машет нам рукой, а ветер вздымает в небо огонь ее длинных рыжих волос.

XXXX.

Джеймс Поттер отпустил бороду. Это так дико смотрится, что я на некоторое время лишаюсь дара речи. Зато остальные говорят с избытком – спасатель, усталый коренастый мужик, вяло отчитывает Гарри, а заодно и меня, за самодеятельность. Лили без конца тискает Гарри, обнимая, ероша волосы и потирая его плечи через одеяло, чтобы согреть. Гарри принимается то сбивчиво оправдываться, то расписывать мои заслуги, и умудряется еще вставлять какие-то бессмысленные вопросы: «а комп вы починили? А ты хотела вокруг террасы цветы высадить, сделала? Тут такой магазин с семенами есть!».

Только мы с Джеймсом молчим. Он глядит на Гарри, и столько мучительного обожания в его взгляде, что мне приходится отводить глаза – словно я подглядываю за чем-то чужим, личным. Я таращусь за борт, укутавшись в колючее одеяло, такое же, какое дали Гарри. Вода в тусклом рассветном освещении выглядит серой и полупрозрачной, и в какой-то момент мне видится на дне очертание тощей длинноногой фигуры, с медузьим облаком черных волос и спокойным мертвым взглядом. Вздрагиваю, отвожу глаза, а в следующий момент мы уплываем слишком далеко от этого места, чтобы проверить – галлюцинация, что ли? Конечно, галлюцинация. Мне холодно, я плотнее запахиваю одеяло, чтобы не показывать ни единой полоски голой кожи. Пару минут назад мне еще было все равно – голый, не голый, какая к черту разница? Мы спускались по камням к катеру, который мотало на волнах, и Лили тянула руки вверх, похожая на деву, сошедшую с панно Альфонса Мухи. И Гарри скользил на мокрых выступах Рифа, а я все не решался протянуть ему руку и удержать; но все обошлось, и теперь мы плывем к берегу, и Лили обнимает сына, и Джеймс молчит, и Гарри кашляет, и спасатель глядит на меня, отвлекшись от управления катером.

– Все в порядке, мистер? У вас шок. Когда мы высадимся на берег, вам окажут первую медицинскую помощь.

Не могу понять о чем он; про мизинец, что ли? Черт с ним, с мизинцем, который стал опухшим куском мяса, черт с ним, с ногтем, я не девица какая-то, которая падает в обморок из-за подобных неприятностей. Я не знаю, о чем он говорит, мне не нужна никакая помощь. Ничья помощь.

Я не чувствую боли.

Мы плывем к берегу.

– Северус, Северус, спасибо тебе огромное, ты… ты просто замечательный, я так тебе…

Это уже на берегу. Песок прилип к подошвам, я не нашел своей одежды, как и Гарри, конечно, ее забрали бездомные, или кто-то еще. Нам выдали халаты, дурацкие, похожие на банные, я выгляжу полным идиотом, и все отворачиваюсь от ревущей Лили, с красным, обветренным лицом. Она похожа на девчонку, которую я утешал когда-то – когда ее в очередной раз обижала кобылоподобная сестрица Петунья. Тогда она рыдала, и лицо ее было в точности таким же, и она так же беспомощно хватала меня за руки. Но с тех пор много воды утекло, и я отступаю, отстраняюсь, не желая, чтобы меня кто-то касался. Джеймс Поттер смотрит на нас пристально, положив руку Гарри на плечо, но когда я встречаю его взгляд, тут же отворачивается, ссутулившись.

Гарри что-то объясняет Рону Уизли – как, я не сказал еще? На берегу все рыжее семейство, это Молли вызвала Поттеров, они прилетели срочным авиарейсом, как же быстро, как же безумно они его любят, как же они перепугались, должно быть… Я все отступаю и отступаю по пляжу от прикосновений Лили, от ее благодарностей, гляжу на Гарри, который собрал вокруг себя небольшую толпу, Джеймс стискивает его плечо так крепко, что это грозит переломом, а Рон Уизли все что-то объясняет, размахивая руками, и его пакостная сестрица глядит на Гарри с обожанием, а Молли вытирает глаза платком, прислонившись к мужу, и медики пытаются пробиться сквозь всю эту толпу, чтобы посветить Гарри в глаза фонариком или сделать что-то настолько же бессмысленное.

И я отступаю, отступаю, пока вся эта трогательная картинка не превращается в простое светлое пятно. В желтом свете фонаря Гарри словно сияет, как чудо-мальчик, улыбается всем, кто обступил его, улыбается, запускает руку в мокрые волосы, что-то смущенно бормочет…

Он выглядит таким счастливым, таким… любимым ими всеми. Таким нужным, непостижимым образом нужным для каждого человека на этом берегу, и нужным мне, но моя потребность в нем меркнет на фоне их открытых улыбок, их мягких прикосновений к его плечам, рукам, макушке, спине…

И я все отступаю, отступаю, пячусь вдоль кромки моря, волоча по песку развязавшийся пояс халата.

И когда я отворачиваюсь, я слышу за спиной отчаянный, захлебывающийся крик:

– Северус!!

И еще раз:

– Северус!!!..

Это кричит Гарри; и вслед за ним Лили начинает беспокойно повторять:

– Где он? Только что был здесь, куда он ушел? Вы видели? Куда он ушел, он ранен, его нельзя отпускать, он же…

А затем голос Джеймса, глубокий, спокойный.

– Вон там. У кромки. В тени.

В тени; я всегда оставался в тени, шел следом, играл в шпиона. Играл в шпиона, собирая сведения, сведения об одном-единственном человеке. Шел следом, прячась, скользя вдоль стен, оставаясь незамеченным – ведь никто лучше меня не умеет этого делать.

Оказывается, все это время… я ошибался.

Меня заметили. Я был замечен.

Им.

Я слышу, как Гарри бежит по песку. Поворачиваюсь, когда он всего в двух шагах от меня; мой взгляд заставляет его застыть на полушаге. Уверен, не обернись – кинулся бы мне на спину, обхватил бы, безрассудный мальчишка. Но теперь – стоит, смотрит. Глаза распахнуты, мокрая челка налипла на лоб, скрывая старый шрам. Нелепый халат, который ему велик, он потерял где-то по дороге – там, позади, где мир обрывается, словно лента кинопленки. Мир заканчивается за его плечом.

Это все не имеет значения. Ровно никакого значения.

– Северус, – говорит он, просто так. В утреннем свете мне видны мурашки на его коже.

– Идиот. – Отвечаю я. – Замерзнешь.

– Да, – улыбается он, не сводя с меня глаз. Не знаю даже, смеяться или плакать.

– Там твои родители, – говорю я.

– Да, – повторяет Гарри и берет меня за руку.


End file.
